


White Roses

by heavenlywoo



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Huang Ren Jun, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Liu Yang Yang, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Beta/Omega, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Na Jaemin, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Boypussy, Discrimination, Families of Choice, Imprinting, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Neglect, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Panic Attacks, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Pregnancy Scares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sub Qian Kun, Switch Huang Ren Jun, Teen Pregnancy, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Lee Jeno, Top Liu Yang Yang, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Moon Taeil, Top Park Jisung (NCT), Top Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlywoo/pseuds/heavenlywoo
Summary: Long gone were the blooming days of Seoul where both men and women once coexisted. Now, all the women were wiped from existence, and out the rubble of the city rose a new nation; Liaoyang. Men adapted into three separate sub genders; alphas, betas, and omegas, in order to accommodate and reproduce for the dwindling population.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 34
Kudos: 272





	1. Welcome to the Liaoyang Nation

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapter is an explanation of the madness that is this story. please read and heed the warnings and tags.

The Liaoyang Nation exists in what is the entirety of the Korean Peninsula and they speak Korean which is now called Liaolang. There are four districts, the north is icy and produces textiles and military weapons, the south is the agricultural region, and the east and west are the locations of baby mills and final resting places for omegas. Public hangings are common throughout the nation and the borders have been closed for hundreds of years. 

Alphas are the ones in charge and are the top of the hierarchy. They make up 35% of the population. They hold careers, can own businesses, and essentially run the nation. They are the only ones allowed to own companies, large amounts of property, or have money in their possession. They are often above the law and they are the law. Cannot conceive children.

Betas are service workers and are high up on the hierarchy but are below alphas. Betas make up the largest percentage of the population at 50%. They live in modest homes and usually marry other betas. It is illegal for them to take an omega as their partner. Works mundane jobs such as teaching, hosting, nursing, and other middle-class jobs. Cannot get pregnant

Omegas are the lowest class and are often considered property. They are used for reproduction and labor. They work in factories, do housekeeping, nannying, are personal servants, field workers, and other lower-class jobs. They are required to get an ID number tattooed on their wrist, keep their heads covered, avoid eye contact with any one of a higher status, travel in groups of other omegas, wear their government-issued uniforms, and live in the dorms until taken by an alpha. They are the only gender that can bear children and are often pulled into baby mills once they reach the age of 21. Omegas are uneducated and don't know how to tell time or read. They don't have exposure to any form of luxury items such as coffee or meat or fresh fruits and vegetables. 

Omegas are required to wear white roses which signify purity and loyalty. When someone is hanged-their head is covered and their status is made known by the covering over their head; black-alpha, grey-beta, white-omega.

if an omega miscarries or has a stillbirth three times they're taken to a final resting place. 

Second genders are presented at the age of one at which the child is separated from its omega parent and is out in either a loving home for the alphas and betas and omegas are center to what the government calls "Rose Gardens," where the omegas are educated on how to complete their laboring jobs. 

Omega units tend to be run-down apartments with very little to no running water, heat/AC, and electricity. They take heat suppressants as it's illegal for unmated omegas to go into heat. These suppressants block their scent and real heat so they track their two-week cycles by their pre-heat which is a more intense version of a woman's period

The Vision is the policing, military group put in place to "protect omegas". Most crimes against omegas are committed by members of The Vision and they are often the culprits behind sex trafficking rings. 

Taeil  **A 25-CEO of Moon Textiles; the most humane textile distribution center in the northern district He is naive to the cruel treatment of omegas until he meets johnny and realizes that his factories played into it. By the end, he was making sure warehouses had sufficient heating, plenty of food, and higher pay. He even goes as far as to tear down a majority of his factories to build higher-end, affordable apartments for omega units. Smells like apple and bonfire**

Johnny **O 20 ID: 285836-oldest** **in Unit #127. He is tall and quite handsome which is against what an ideal omega should look like. He suffers from a severe panic disorder that is visible through lip biting, nail picking, and scratching often at his ID number. He believes himself to be a useless omega, thinking that no one would ever want to mate him and that he will be sent to the baby mill on his 21st birthday. He is cherished among his unit members and is the first to be mated. He is mated to Alpha Moon Taeil, his former boss and the CEO of the textile company where he previously worked. Off suppressants, he smells like honey and orange blossoms**.

Taeyong  **O 20 ID: 796731-** **is second to eldest is Unit #127. He is the ideal omega with a short, thin body. Unknown to him, he suffers from endometriosis and when he mates with his alpha, Alpha Jung Yoonoh- better known as Jaehyun. He will struggle to get pregnant and when he does, he will suffer from many miscarriages which leads him to MDD, something he will keep hidden from his friends. When off suppressants, he smells roses and ylang-ylang**

Yuta  **O 19 ID: 567976-** **a member of Unit #127. He is tall, like Johnny, but very thin. He is very quiet and doesn’t talk unless it’s with the omegas in his unit or if he is directly spoken to. He also suffers from body dysmorphia, especially in the early stages of his pregnancies. He is the first to conceive as a result of an attack by a beta. For the first year, he suffers a lot from touch-starvation on behalf of Sicheng, but they get much better. Smells like hot chocolate and peppermint.**

Kun  **A 24- the president’s son and a university professor with a focus on omega health studies, training more doctors for omegas. He is the brother of Sicheng, Renjun, and Yangyang and is the oldest child in the family. Smells like rain and maple trees**

Doyoung **A 24 an omega doctor who studies reproductive issues and omega health; had a brother who was killed due to an undiagnosed fertility issue. He’s quiet, extremely intelligent, and beyond his years in wisdom. Smells like mint and rosemary**

Ten  **O 19 ID: 141662-** **member of Unit #127, and is small and thin. He is mouthy, the most outspoken and blunt of all the omegas in their unit and doesn’t want to get mated or have pups until he is much older. With his sarcasm and biting personality, it's quite obvious he secretly wishes to be in charge and has a strong thirst for creativity. He mates with Kun, the President’s oldest son who also doesn’t want to force children and is an omega rights activist. When off suppressants, he smells like salted caramel and cinnamon.**

Jaehyun  **A 23-another university professor who focuses mainly on humanities and is the founder of many on-campus equality clubs. He is gentle and caring towards everyone but especially Taeyong, his partner. Smells like leather and cedar.**

Winwin  **A 23-the president’s son and a cut-throat politician. He’s the favorite child of his father and is going to be the next president of the Liaoyang Nation. Because of this, he has to act cruelly towards omegas. When he falls in love with Yuta, he suffers from his own conscious especially because of his treatment of Yuta. His smell is eucalyptus and sea salt**

Jungwoo **O** **18 ID: 203450-** **member of unit #127, is tall yet very pretty and is the first omega to mate with two alphas. Jungwoo is very gentle and soft and he genuinely wants to make his family and his alphas happy. Dongyoung is a doctor and trains Jungwoo to be a midwife assistant for his omega family. Yukhei is a hacker who lowkey has a thing for his omega being a nurse. Despite the love and attention he receives, Jungwoo is still scared his alphas will leave him. Off suppressants, he smells like cotton candy and sweet milk.**

Lucas  **A 22-despite his general immaturity, yukhei is a brilliant mastermind and the man behind the hacker R34P3R (reaper) he spends his time exposing dirty politicians, awful trafficking rings, and has brought Liaoyang's abuse to light countless times. His brother is kunhang. smells like nutmeg and bergamot**

Mark  **A 20-beginning university at the age of 10, mark is the best defense lawyer on the side of omegas in the nation. He also happens to be one of the best lawyers in the nation. He’s a child prodigy and spent most of his teen years studying and has risen to power, taking a huge chunk of his cases to the supreme court of the Liaoyang Nation and winning! Smells like sage and ginger**

Xiao Jun  **O 16 ID: 458260-** **Originally from the southern district, Omega 458260 is 16 and is the smallest of all of them in Unit #127. He, much like Yuta, is quiet and keeps to himself around people he doesn’t know and he gets sick quite often. Like Jungwoo, he has two alphas, Yukhei’s little brother Kunhang and Kun and Sicheng’s little brother, YangYang. He wants to learn to write and be a musician, an opportunity his alphas allow when they mate. When off of suppressants, he smells like green tea and melon.**

Hendery  **A 20- much like yukhei and mark, kunhang is beyond his years when it comes to intelligence. He is an omega behavioral specialist who works with all of the omegas in their family/friend group on the regular. tends to work with trauma omegas as well smells like frankincense and lemon**

Renjun  **A 18-still in school, Renjun is the black sheep of the family. If his father or his school knew of his relationship with Jeno, another alpha, both he and his boyfriend would be publicly hanged. He is studying to become a lawyer. Smells like cotton and almonds**

Jeno  **A 18-still in school, Jeno is very much an introvert. he’s very much into omega rights and is quite vocal about it, resulting in a partial academic suicide. he wants to be a doctor like his mentor, Dongyoung. Smells like aloe vera and lemongrass**

Haechan  **O 16 ID: 531459-** **the most clingy and affectionate member of Unit #127, Omega 531459 is 16. He loves to sneak into Taeyong and Johnny’s room for cuddles in the middle of the night and later when he is mated to Mark, he builds a huge nest for them to snuggle in. Unfortunately, his body reacts in extreme to the sensation of touch and when Mark touches him for the first time, it triggers a heat. Off suppressants, he smells like coconut and vanilla.**

Jaemin  **O 16 178770-** **very much like Donghyuck. He strives for affection and is the third and final omega to have two alphas Jeno and Yangyang’s older brother Renjun. Once mated, he becomes addicted to coffee, a luxury that omegas could never have before they’re mated. He loves to raise plants and enjoys taking naps with his alphas and his family. Off of suppressants, he smells like peaches and cream.**

YangYang **A 18-for the past two years, he has been working alongside Yukhei under the name of** 5PH1NX (SPHINX) **to smuggle omegas out of the nation. He's smart, determined, and plots with his brothers to dismantle the gender hierarchy. Smells like red wine and fir trees.**

Chenle  **O 15 ID: 196939** **15 years old and still a fresh-faced child, Omega 196939 is brought out of his home once it is discovered that his parents had kept him in hiding for three years, resulting in their death. He struggles with their loss and has difficulty living as the other omegas do but quickly adapts. He is beyond brilliant and after he promises his love to Jisung, the youngest of the alphas, his brain shines through as he picks up four different languages in a matter of months. Off of suppressants, he smells like toffee and brown sugar.**

Jisung  **A 17-in school and studying business management with plans to develop safety measures for run-down parts of the nation. He doesn’t want to hurt chenle and would do anything for his best friend/love of his life. Smells like oats and milk**


	2. Date: November 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know if it’s the dripping of the faucet in their bedroom or the wind whipping hard outside of their unit, but Johnny wakes up much earlier than he’s supposed to. The sky is still dark and Taeyong, his roommate, is still snoring quietly, face buried in the black locks of Donghyuck, another one of his unit mates. As the oldest two in their unit of seven, Johnny and Taeyong were accustomed to the younger omegas sneaking into their room to leach of their warmth and Johnny had more often than not waken up to an armful of Jaemin or a curled up Jungwoo clinging to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter will be from a different POV. this is from Johnny's POV and follows him on this day.

He doesn’t know if it’s the dripping of the faucet in their bedroom or the wind whipping hard outside of their unit, but Johnny wakes up much earlier than he’s supposed to. The sky is still dark and Taeyong, his roommate, is still snoring quietly, face buried in the black locks of Donghyuck, another one of his unit mates. As the oldest two in their unit of seven, Johnny and Taeyong were accustomed to the younger omegas sneaking into their room to leach of their warmth and Johnny had more often than not waken up to an armful of Jaemin or a curled up Jungwoo clinging to his side.

The omega slid out of bed with his blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders. He stretched his back as he wandered into their main living area that doubled as a kitchen, socked toes curling as the hairs on his arms and legs stood straight up. The cement floors were like ice and the room air was so cold that Johnny could see his breath. His eyes darted to the window, frowning as he saw the curtain blowing in the wind that seeped in through the broken glass. No wonder their unit was so cold. He bent down and pulled their dented kettle out from underneath the stove and filled it with water before leaving it to boil. Johnny wandered to the window and pulled the drab curtain out of the way, revealing the dimly lit street. He could see men walking around, large guns gripped tightly in their hands, clearly prepared to shoot anyone going in or out of the unit building during curfew; The Vision.

The Vision was the police group established by the Xianging Group, the alpha and beta leaders of Liaoyang Nation to keep the omegas safe and secure, making sure lower grade alphas and reckless betas didn’t break in and take what wasn’t theirs. They also provided food and heat suppressants in the second quarter of the moon cycle. Of course, unit members had to travel together as it was illegal for unmated omegas to be alone out in public, so their unit, despite having an uneven amount of people, traveled in small groups; he and Donghyuck, Taeyong, Jaemin, and Chittaphon, and Yuta and Jungwoo. As the kettle began to steam, Johnny grabbed a chipped mug, the thin strainer, and a jar of tea, frowning at how little was left. He poured the boiled water over the leaves and left the tea to steep. His eyes landed on the grid they had drawn that kept track of the moon cycles. Grocery day, birthdays, preheat cycles, and other important events such as free days or health check-ups were marked on the grid. He flipped through the pages and frowned, his 21st birthday was in four moon cycles. He officially had four moon cycles to find a mate before he would be taken to a baby mill.

As discovered by the Xianging Group, once an unmated omega reached the age of 21, they were mature enough to be a member of a baby mill, a secret location where omegas were impregnated to increase the number of alphas and betas in the nation. Once an omega’s womb dried up, they were moved to a new location, one where they were given their final rest. Johnny closed his eyes and tried not to think of that dreadful day that was going to come, he was never going to find a mate before then, not when it was illegal for omegas to speak to alphas or betas unless directly spoken to first, not when he was as tall or unattractive as he was. If only he was as beautiful as Jungwoo or as lithe as Yuta, maybe then he could get away with being as tall as he was, but he had the face of an alpha, no one would ever want to take him for a mate.

The male took the mug into his hands, trembling as the warmth seeped through his fingers and spread through his body. He curled his toes once more and sat at the table, the old chair creaking lightly. He could hear slight grumbles as Chittaphon began his wake-up stretching, the smaller having his room to himself.

“Hello,” A sleepy Jaemin murmured as he shuffled into the kitchen. He grabbed his mug and poured himself some tea. Jaemin was the youngest and newest addition to their unit, the smaller omega finally old enough to join in the workforce.

At the age of one, children present through their specific scent. Betas remained scentless while alphas had a muskier, spice-filled scent, and omegas had sweet, sugary, or floral scents. Of course, once they reached the cycle age of twelve and a preheat happened, omegas were put on suppressants to keep alphas and betas from getting too handsy. They stopped their scents and heats but weren’t damaging to their bodies as preheat cycles stayed consistent. 

Jaemin sighed as he brushed a long strand of hair behind his ear, the dark locks falling past his shoulders. He held his mug tightly in his hand, blowing the steamy drink before taking a sip. He sighed in relief, tongue running over his chapped lips.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked softly, not wanting to wake anyone before it was time to walk to the factory. Johnny nodded and rested his hands in his lap. 

“It was cold but our window is broken so it makes sense.” He murmured back, throwing a glance to the billowing curtain. “How did you sleep? I saw Donghyuck sleeping in Taeyong’s bed this morning.” Jaemin nodded, lips tugging up in a smile. 

“He got cold in the middle of the night. I think his blanket has a hole in it.” The younger explained before taking another long drink from his tea. Johnny nodded and got out of his chair, taking his empty mug to the sink.

“Chittaphon can fix it when we get home for the evening meal.” His nails scratched at the dark numbers tattooed into his wrist, a nasty habit that left a constantly open and infected scratch over the ink. Jaemin saw the elder scratch at his wrist and he frowned. 

“Johnny, don’t.” He reminded him quietly, face lit up in a pout. The other male chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t get cute on me Jaemin.” He cooed before pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. “I’m going to go get dressed and then I’ll come back and braid your hair, okay?” With a soft hum, he disappeared into his room and silently got down his clothes for the day.

Each omega had the same kind of clothing issued by The Vision. Their pajamas consisted of a long sleeve sleep shirt that fell to the knees and a pair of shorts to cover their modesty. Their day time clothes consisted of a baggy grey jumpsuit so that none of their curves were tempting, long socks, a pair of black and white sneakers, a cloak for the colder months, and a black kerchief to cover their hair that had to be worn back, usually in a braid. All of the clothes had to have an embroidered white rose that was usually hand-sewn by the omega himself, their unit was lucky to have an amazing seamstress like Chittaphon who did it for them. Johnny scratched at his wrist before tracing over the carefully stitched rose then, he got dressed as Taeyong and Donghyuck woke up, each of them greeting the elder with a smile before getting dressed. 

“Johnny, will you braid my hair?” Donghyuck asked quietly, as he brushed the hair out of his eyes, bottom lip jutted out. The elder let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“I will after I braid Jaemin’s okay? Why don’t you go have your morning meal.” He led the younger omega out to where the others were eating their morning meal in a circle on the floor, each holding a plate of grain biscuits and cornmeal mush, the standard breakfast for omegas. Johnny hummed and carded his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, detangling the boy’s knots gently before braiding the hair in a long plait down his back.

“Thank you!” Jaemin chirped as he sipped the rest of his now cold tea. Johnny nodded and moved on to Donghyuck’s hair, doing the same style for him. The cheerful boy gave him a smile in thanks. 

“Johnny, come eat while the mush is still warm.” Chittaphon ushered, patting the spot next to him. The elder sat and gratefully accepted his share of the meal. The seven of them ate in peace, quiet chatter being spoken among them as they got their fill before they had to leave. 

“We need the cloaks for today,” Jungwoo noted as he drew his knees to his chest. “I could barely sleep with how cold it was.” Yuta nodded and collected their plates, placing them in the sink to be cleaned before evening meal that night. 

“I had to sneak into Taeyong’s bed to share body heat,” Donghyuck whined as he got to his feet, brushing the dust off his bottom half. All of them pulled their covers on and secured them with pins before pulling their thin cloaks over their bodies. 

“Tonight, we’ll push mine and Johnny’s beds together and sleep in a nest, okay? The more heat the better.” Nesting was one of Johnny’s favorite things to do. Each omega brought their pillow and blanket and sometimes their cloak and they arranged it in a warm, cozy pile; depending on if they were cuddling or sleeping, they would sometimes eat evening meals that way.

The loud siren rang, signaling the end of curfew which meant they could leave for work. They left as a collective, greeting the other omegas they passed with silent nods and gentle smiles. Each omega in their unit building worked in the same textile factory, Factory 3 of Moon Textiles. It was one of the smaller buildings owned by Alpha Moon, but theirs was the oldest building.

As they walked down the marked path, they passed by countless betas and alphas, all members of The Vision. Johnny always felt uneasy around them, his stomach twisting into knots as he saw the large guns in their burly hands and the metal handcuffs tucked in their belt loops. He swallowed hard and let Donghyuck continue to tug him down the path to work.

The job at the factory was quite simple, each omega sat at a metal table with their unit and stitched together blankets and other fabric necessities at the government issued sewing machines with a quota they had to reach hourly otherwise they would lose their mid-day meal ticket. Johnny quite liked his job, the hum of the machines, and the soft wool and flannels he got to feel provided temporary relief to his frozen fingers. They even got to talk quietly during a mid-day meal! It was wonderful.

The omegas flooded into the warehouse and Manager Kim, a beta with a scary scowl and shiny yellow teeth, notified them that due to the temperature, they were allowed to keep their cloaks on. All of them were dismissed to their tables and their work began.

Johnny was about done with his second quarter of quota for the day when he heard quiet sniffles next to him. He paused, the warm wool in his machine coming to a stop as he glanced over at Jaemin who was crying as he struggled to rethread his machine. The elder omega looked at the small pile of blankets his unit partner had finished and sucked in a sharp breath, Jaemin was going to lose his mid-day meal! Throwing a look over his shoulder, Johnny leaned over and rethreaded the younger’s machine smiling at him. 

Suddenly, the wind was knocked from his chest and he struggled to breathe. All the omegas in the warehouse paused and stared at him as Manager Kim beat him square in the middle of the back with a metal pole. Johnny burst into a coughing fit as he tried to recover his air, forehead pressed into the cool work table, but the blows kept coming. He could hear his unit whimpering and Jaemin was sobbing next to him. His vision was getting cloudier, darker as the hits continued, then, they stopped.

“What are you doing?” An authoritative voice demanded sending a chill down the omega’s spine. “Why are you beating one of my workers?” Johnny sputtered for air, frigid hands balled into fists as he willed himself to breathe. Warm, gentle hands brushed over his throbbing back and lifted his head. Honey met chocolate as the omega found himself staring into the eyes of Alpha Moon, the owner of the factory. 

“Are you okay, omega?” The voice was docile and kind, and it was clear that the alpha was genuinely concerned. He swallowed and nodded, chest rising and falling slowly. Then, Alpha Moon smiled and Johnny’s heart stopped. The factory owner was so incredibly handsome and the omega could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. The alpha turned his wrist in his hand and read over his ID number.

“Omega 285836,” The alpha murmured, thumb tracing over the infected scratch before dropping Johnny’s wrist. Alpha Moon turned on his heel, eyes narrowing on the manager’s face. 

“If I ever see you touching one of the omegas again, I’ll kill you myself, beta. Do you understand?” The alpha snarled, all of the gentleness and care he had in his voice for Johnny completely vaporized. Manager Kim nodded and swallowed, face pale. Alpha Moon walked back to his office and shut the door, the sound echoing through the warehouse. The floor of the factory was silent as all eyes stared at the manager.

“Alright, alright! Get back to work the lot of you!” The manager snapped before slamming the pole down next to Johnny’s sewing machine. He bent down, filthy lips pressed to his ear, and whispered, “If you ever embarrass me ever again, they will never find your body.” The omega swallowed and nodded before turning back to his wool, finishing the blanket in record speed.

Thankfully, mid-day meal came and all of the omegas were dismissed to retrieve their meals; today was a warm stew and half of a sandwich. Johnny is only a couple bites into his meal when Yuta plops down next to him, the younger bumping shoulders with him. The other members in his unit sit in their usual spot on the floor and eye him warily. Jaemin was avoiding all eye contact, still blaming himself for Johnny’s beating.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asks, concern laced in his tone. Johnny nodded but they all knew he was lying.

“You and Alpha Moon seemed, um, close,” Jungwoo muttered between swallows of water. The elder flushed and looked down, avoiding the comment. Chittaphon gasped, sharp eyes widening.

“You like him!” Johnny shushing him only furthered his point. Donghyuck let out a quiet whine and clung to the taller alpha.

“Johnny is going to get mated!”

“No, I’m not, it just felt-” The omega sighed and looked down at his hands. “It felt as if he was the only person in the room and he was gentle and kind and-” Taeyong gasped and his hand gripped his roommate’s.

“You imprinted on him?” He breathed, ushering their group to stop and eyes the eldest. Johnny swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I didn’t mean to!” he cried as tears began to well in his eyes. If he did imprint on the alpha and the alpha didn’t return those feelings, he would be killed! He could feel his unit mates wrap their arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Taeyong murmured after pressing a gentle kiss to the elder’s head. “Everything will be alright, I know it.” The smaller omega flashed him a small smile and returned to his meal.

After the bell signaled for them to get back to work, Johnny found a small box at his machine. He arched a brow, clearly confused as he picked up the brown box and turned it in his hands. It felt heavy and when he opened it, there was a block of something dark brown. Was it a rock? Was this from the manager? The omega swallowed in fear and hid the box in his cloak.

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo asked as they took their seats.

“Yes I’m fine,” Johnny replied before going back to work, the box against his lap a pressing reminder of Manager Kim’s threat.

The workday was coming to an end and it wasn’t just Johnny’s hands that ached, but his back was throbbing. All the omegas in the warehouse had their quota done and were simply waiting for the dismissal bell when a loud pop echoed through the factory.

“I need to see Omega 285836 in my office!” the voice of Alpha Moon requested through the speakers. He paled and his hands began to shake.

“Donghyuck, walk home with Taeyong, okay?” He whispered, not daring to look up and see the panicked looks of his unit. As he stepped toward the forbidden office, his nails dug into the ID number, blood beginning to bead up. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door hesitantly.

“Enter,” An inviting voice ushered and Johnny pushed the door open hesitantly. 

The office was very warm and the light wasn’t bright like the lights above his table. The alpha was staring at a glowing box, a pair of glasses balanced on his nose.

“Ah, omega, have a seat.” Alpha Moon said, hand pointing to a red chair. Johnny swallowed and followed his order, head ducked as he sank into the soft, comfortable chair. The omega gasped lightly, fingers running over the plush fabric. The alpha cleared his throat, an eyebrow raised.

“Is there something wrong with my chair?” Johnny gasped, face flushed.

“No, no alpha, it’s really pretty and soft!” Alpha Moon chuckled and pushed the glasses up with his finger.

“I guess you’re wondering why I called you in here.” The alpha stood and approached the omega, voice dropping an octave. The omega swallowed and blushed, heart racing in his chest as the smaller male brushed careful hands over the other’s bony wrists, finger tracing the ID number. The alpha’s calming scent of apple and bonfire filled Johnny’s nose and it made him tremble.

“I know you imprinted, omega. I-” The alpha swallowed and looked down, lacing their hands together. “I did as well.” Alpha Moon lifted Johnny’s chin and stared into his liquid gold irises. “When that beta was beating you, ” The other hissed the words, poison-laced into the tone. “I nearly snapped his neck right then and there.” Johnny was gasping for air. An alpha imprinted on him! An alpha wanted him! Tears welled in his eyes, tears of relief, and pure joy.

“Alpha Moon I-”

“Taeil, my name is Taeil.” The omega flushed and covered his face.

“I’m Johnny,” 

“Johnny,” Alpha Moon- no, Taeil, repeated the word, a smile growing on his face. “Did you like my gift?” He asked, squeezing the omega’s hand. 

“Gift?” The taller male asked head cocked to the side.

“Yes, chocolate! I know it’s not much but it was all I had on me.” Taeil’s finger traced the white rose on the breast pocket of the omega’s uniform. Johnny reached into his cloak and produced the unmarked box.

“This?” He asked, holding the box out. Taeil nodded and beamed.

“It’s tasty, right?” The omega looked at him, clearly puzzled.

“It’s a meal? I thought it was a rock.” He admitted shyly. The alpha burst into laughter and shook his head.

“No, it’s not a meal Johnny. It’s a sweet dessert that you can eat as a snack.” He paused and his eyebrows furrowed together.

“What’s a snack?” The alpha’s jaw dropped and he opened the box, pulling the sheet of chocolate out. He broke off a piece and handed it to the omega who placed it in his mouth. The second the sweetness hit his tongue, he let out a sigh of bliss. The chocolate was amazing!

“What is it called again?” He asked as the treat melted away.

“Chocolate. It’s delicious isn’t it?” Johnny nodded and broke off another piece. 

“I can’t wait to share it with my unit.” He mumbled as he nibbled on the corner. “Chittaphon will love this!” Taeil paused, a confused look gracing his features.

“You’ve never had chocolate before?” The omega shook his head and looked down. 

“The Vision doesn’t pass out sweets. Sometimes we get oranges though!” Johnny chirped. Some of his fondest memories with his unit were them eating oranges around a warm stove. The omega’s pleasant demeanor left him completely oblivious to the alpha’s look of concern and pity. There was a soft pinging noise and Johnny watched Taeil pick up a glowing brick and tap on it, the alpha’s face scrunched up in concentration.

“What’s that?” He asked as he leaned forward in his seat. The alpha looked up and held up the brick and frowned even further which made his stomach tighten up in knots.

“You’ve never seen a phone before?” Taeil asked as he held the brick- phone, out to Johnny. The omega shook his head and took the glowing box into his hands. He pressed the glowing screen and gasped in shock as a loud noise began to play.

“Sorry, sorry,” He whimpered in panic, placing the phone on the desk. Johnny’s teeth sunk into his lip and he looked down in fear. He broke the alpha’s phone but instead of yelling or getting angry, Taeil was laughing. He tapped the phone a couple of times and the noises stopped.

“It’s okay, you just played my music.” 

“Music?” He asked quietly, eyes darting to the alpha’s face before dropping to his hands. “I like it.” He admitted quietly. The alpha smiled and let out a gentle sigh. 

“It’s getting late, do you want me to walk you home?” Johnny swallowed and shook his head, nails scratching at his ID number. 

“If I go home after evening meal, The Vision will shoot me. They shoot anyone who tries to go into the unit.” The omega said as he scratched at the ID number. The alpha saw this and took his hands into his own. 

“It’s fine, Johnny. I have a guest room where you can sleep tonight. We can wash your uniform too.” Taeil said with a gentle smile.

“But alpha that’s, no, it’s too much.” The omega whispered as he avoided the other male’s gaze.

“Nonsense, no one sleeps in the guest room so it’s not a big deal.” The alpha helped the omega to his feet and smiled up at him. Johnny blushed and frantically picked at his nails.

“You’re regretting it aren’t you.” He whispered as he dug crescents into his hands. His stomach twisted into knots and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He was so much taller than the alpha and now this alpha would regret imprinting on him. “You regret thinking I’m pretty.” Suddenly, those same gentle hands from earlier were on him, brushing away the tears that had spilled over.

“You aren't pretty, Johnny. You’re breathtaking.” The alpha held the omega’s large, thin hands in his own and pressed gentle kisses to them. “Who cares if you’re tall, little one.” Johnny felt a tremor run through his body at the alpha’s words and he ducked his face into his throat. Taeil stroked his back, fingers tracing over the bony spine of the younger.

“It’s okay, omega. Let’s get you dinner, you’re probably starving.” The alpha murmured as he pulled away.

“What’s dinner?” Johnny asked as he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. “Is it a special alpha meal?” 

“No, it’s what you eat before you go to bed.” The omega’s face lit up and he nodded.

“Evening meal!” He said, happy to know what the male was talking about. “What do you eat for evening meal? We usually have rice porridge.” Taeil frowned, had omegas always eaten that bad?

“It depends on whatever I have in my fridge at home and whatever Hansol can make.” He replied with a shrug, not wanting to seem any more elitist than he was. “I think that I have some oranges at home if you would like some.” Taeil smiled before taking the omega out to a shiny, dark car. Johnny gasped and gently touched it.

“It’s very pretty, alpha. It looks so much nicer than the trucks that The Vision drives around in.” Taeil chuckled and opened the doors, helping the omega sit in the cool, leather seats. Johnny winced as the icy material soaked through his cloak, leaving him shivering. The alpha quickly got in on his side of the car and started the car, the engine purring to life. He turned a knob and flipped a switch soon the omega was surrounded by warmth.

“Tell me about you, Johnny,” Taeil said as they pulled out of the warehouse lot and into the near-empty streets. Johnny hesitated, swallowing as he thought of what to say.

“My name is Johnny, my ID is 285836, I live in unit 127 with six other omegas, my cycle starts the third quarter of the moon cycle, I get sent to the mill in four moon cycles because I turn 21,” The omega rambled, hands tightening into fists in his lap. “My roommate is Taeyong, and I’m the oldest in our unit.” Taeil hummed and turned on a private road that went out of the city limits.

“So you’re 20,” The alpha murmured as he adjusted his lights. “I’m 25,” Johnny’s eyes widened in the dark and he spared a glance at the elder before turning away shyly.

“Where are we going?” He asked as they blew past wind-whipped trees. “I’ve never walked this far before.”

“I live outside of the city limits in a large estate. There used to be apple orchards there but it’s gotten too cold for them to grow. A few of my friends live close by as well.” The alpha turned down a hidden drive and Johnny closed his eyes, sinking back into the heated seat. Taeil looked over and smiled at the omega before pressing a button on the dashboard and filling the car with quiet piano sounds.

“Johnny, we’re here.” A sweet voice beckoned him as he woke from his short slumber. “Aren’t hungry?” As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. Johnny blinked his eyes open and he nodded, a pout on his face. Taeil laughed and helped the omega out of the car. As the two walked up to the large house, lights flicked on- causing him to gasp. 

“You have electricity this late at night?” The alpha shot him a look of confusion, The Vision always reported high levels of electricity being used in omega populated areas of the nation. 

“Yes, don’t you?” Johnny shook his head as the elder unlocked the front door.

“We can tell when we have electricity because the streets outside have lights.” He explained as he stepped into the house. Taeil flicked the lights on and The omega gasped.

The ceilings were high and the rooms were so clean and warm. Johnny couldn’t help but curl his toes in his shoes with anticipation.

“Why don’t you come in and relax a bit, you can watch some TV while we wait for dinner.” The omega nodded and followed a few steps behind the elder, eyes fixated on everything in the house. There were beautiful colors in square boxes on the wall and lights were everywhere! Finally, they got to a large room with a huge black box plastered to the wall. Taeil sat the omega down and pressed a button, the box glowing.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” The alpha asked as he focused on the screen. The younger shrugged and fiddled with his hands. 

“I don’t know what that is, I’m sorry.” He whispered, tears welling in his eyes and blurring his vision. Taeil smiled and pressed a kiss to his covered head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just put my favorite on.” He said with a gentle smile. Suddenly, a beta approached them, his hands folded and his white uniform crisp and clean. The beta paused and eyed Johnny with a judgemental gaze, eyebrow arching.

“I’m sorry, Alpha Moon, I didn’t know you were having a guest tonight.” The omega shrunk, stomach twisting into knots. He began to scratch at his ID number and he swallowed hard. Taeil noticed his discomfort and put his body between the two, demanding the beta’s attention.

“His name is Johnny. What have you prepared, Hansol?”

“Fillet mignon, asparagus, a salad and chocolate strawberry ice cream for dessert.” The beta, Hansol, said, cheeks flushing at the alpha’s tone. Taeil hummed and threw a gentle look at the omega.

“How long will it take for you to double it?” The alpha asked and Johnny didn’t miss the look of shock on the beta’s face.

“You can’t be serious, sir. I can just whip up something quick for the ome-” Taeil cut him off with a raised hand and a scowl.

“His name is Johnny and you will fix him the same food you prepared for me.” The alpha ordered, silencing the beta’s protests. 

“Yessir,” Hansol murmured before returning to the kitchen. With a sigh, Taeil sunk into the couch next to the younger and kissed his hand. 

“I’ll put on my favorite movie and then go find you a set of pajamas.” The alpha said, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before sitting up. “Would it be okay for me to take off your headcover?” Johnny swallowed and nodded, heart racing in his chest. With gentle hands, Taeil undid the tie of the kerchief and pulled the covering off, revealing his long black braid. The omega began to pick at his nails, hands trembling. 

“Your hair is very beautiful, Johnny.” The elder whispered as he undid the hair tie and unwove the braid. The omega’s hair fell over his shoulders and covered the side of his face from view. “Let me get you some spare pajamas and I’ll put your clothes in the washing machine.” With a gentle kiss, Taeil disappeared down a long hall. Johnny pushed a few stray pieces of hair behind his ear before smelling something delicious. His mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly as he followed the strong smell. Following his nose, Johnny wandered into the kitchen where the beta from earlier, Hansol, was standing in front of the stove. Silently, the omega approached, eyes wide with awe at all of the counters and technology in the room. 

“Get the fuck out of my kitchen, omega.” Hansol spat as he whipped around. “I don’t think I said you could be in here, it’s bad enough the boss demanded I make you such a fancy dinner.” Johnny shrunk and backed away, running into a warm, solid form; Taeil. 

“I don’t think you should be talking to my omega like that, Hansol.” The alpha cautioned with a low voice, his free arm wrapping around Johnny’s waist. “How much longer for dinner?”

“I’m plating his food now so only a few moments.” The beta was embarrassed and ducked his head as he silently flitted about the kitchen. Taeil held out a small stack of folded clothing with a weird box with spikes on it. Johnny looked at it confused.

“It’s your clothes and a hairbrush. I’ll show you to the bathroom and you can change before we eat. Unfortunately, none of my pants will be long enough so I gave you a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I hope that’s okay.” The omega nodded and followed behind the elder to a bathroom that was the size of his bedroom at the unit! Then, his eyes landed on a big piece of glass where Taeil was smiling next to another, much taller person. Johnny gasped and stepped close to the stranger.

“Alpha, who is that?” He asked, eyes focused on honey-colored irises and he reached out a hand to touch the stranger’s long hair. Instead of shiny strands, he was touching a cool flat surface. He whipped around and saw the alpha’s puzzled expression.

“You’ve never seen your reflection?” The elder asked as he took a hesitant step forward. “That is you.” Johnny shook his head and reached up to touch his hair, the stranger across from him doing the same.

“That’s- how?” The omega asked as his fingers danced over his face in light touches against his nose, lips, and eyes; the person copying his every move.

“I look like that?” He asked, voice soft and full of disbelief. He touched the scars of the lips, where his teeth had sunk in time and time again. “I don’t understand.” He breathed, tears filling his eyes as he looked away. “I don’t look pretty at all, how could you want me.” He choked out before squeezing his shut to keep from crying. 

“Johnny, you’re so much more than pretty.” The elder whispered as gently twisted the omega’s hair into a poorly done braid. “The way you look at the world around you, the way you gush over your friends, the way you strive to learn, your openness, all of it makes you so much more than beautiful, my omega.” Johnny shuddered and ducked his face into Taeil’s throat, taking in a deep breath of his apple and bonfire scent. When the alpha pulled away, Johnny whimpered and pouted causing the elder to laugh.

“I’m just going to let you get changed, little one. Dinner is waiting for us and you need to eat. I’ll wait out in the hall.” Taeil explained before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Johnny changed quickly, the shorts resting high on his milky thighs, and the shirt hung loose on his bony figure. He smiled, fingers running over the messy braid the alpha had tied and with a gentle sigh, he pushed open the door and joined the elder in the dining room.

Taeil sucked in a breath as the omega padded silently into the kitchen, his eyes drawn to the pale flesh and trembling hands. The alpha got up and walked to the younger’s side.

“Let’s sit, Johnny.” He beckoned, leading the younger to the table. “Are you thirsty?” He asked, pulling the chair out for the omega. “Hansol, get him a glass of lemonade and get me a coke, okay?” Johnny sat and let the alpha push him up to the table. The food in front of him smelled so amazing and it looked nothing like the porridge he had to eat every day. Taeil smiled and sat across from him before cutting into his food.

“Here you go, your highness,” Hansol growled lowly as he placed the cup next to Johnny’s plate. The alpha glared daggers at the beta and took a sip from his murky drink.

“You’re dismissed, Hansol,” Taeil said, voice low and full of power. The beta ducked his head and left the two alone in the dining room. Johnny stared at his food. What were all these green things and the brown box and the yellow water that the alpha had called ‘lemonade’? He watched Taeill cut the box into pieces and he brought it up to his mouth, chewing happily before taking a drink of his black water.

“Why does your water look like that, alpha?” Johnny finally spoke after moments of silence. He hadn’t touched either his food or drink. Taeil looked up and met the omega’s confused eyes.

“My water? Do you mean my coke? IT’s not water, it’s soda.” The alpha pushed the glass over and Johnny took a small sip, grimacing at the burn it left in his throat; he didn’t like it. Taeil just chuckled and brought the cup to his lips. 

“The carbonation is too strong for you, I guess. Would you like help to cut your meat?” He offered as he pulled the younger’s plate over. Johnny watched wide-eyed as the alpha cut the box, the meat, into small squares. “It’s good, I promise.” He said before feeding the meat to the omega.

Johnny had never tasted something so delicious in his life!

The taste of the meat exploded in his mouth and he gasped as hew chewed. His eyes widened and he stared straight at the elder.

“It’s so yummy!” He cried before taking his fork and shoveling the food down. Everything tasted so good from the cooked vegetables to the cold vegetables and the meat, even the yellow water was surprisingly sweet yet tangy. The alpha chuckled and placed a gentle hand on the younger’s, stopping for a moment.

“Don’t eat so quickly, Johnny, it can upset your stomach later on.” The omega only nodded and continued to stuff himself full of rich foods, never knowing when he would get the chance to eat them again.

  
  


Johnny was laid in a bed large enough to accommodate his entire unit, his chest rising and falling slowly as he struggled to keep his nausea at bay. The alpha had warned him not to eat so fast and he didn’t listen and now he had to swallow down acidic vomit. He rolled onto his side, careful not to apply any pressure to his distended belly. He swallowed once more, but it was in vain. He raced to the bathroom and wretched into the porcelain bowl.

In the haze of his gagging and choking, cool, sweet hands brushed against his hot, sweat-prickled skin. He turned and buried his face in the alpha’s throat as his stomach rolled. The calming scent of apple and bonfire filled his senses.

“S-sorry,” He croaked out, tears brimming in his bloodshot eyes. Taeil just hushed him and held his trembling form close.

“It’s alright, little one. You aren’t used to such expensive foods. Just let it out, you’ll feel better soon.” Johnny swallowed and nodded, relaxing against the alpha.

“I think I’m done.” He murmured against the warm skin of the alpha’s throat. “I just want to go back to sleep.” The alpha nodded and soon his body was lifted from the ground. Johnny was sure the image was silly, an alpha cradling an omega half a head shorter than him, but he didn’t care. It was nice being in the arms of the man he had imprinted on and Taeil’s scent was leaving him so relaxed and calm. Soon, he was back in the warm, foamy bed and his source of comfort was pulling away. 

“Good night, little one.” The alpha said with a gentle kiss. Johnny whimpered and snatched the elder’s wrist, gripping it tightly. 

“Stay,” He whispered, vision bleary with unshed tears and fatigue. Taeil couldn’t help but chuckle lightly and climb into bed next to the tired omega. Johnny relaxed and drifted off into dreamland as his alpha draped his limbs over his body and for the first time in his life, he fell asleep warm and comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos. thank you for reading!!!


	3. Date: November 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omega sniffled and held the younger closer. It was difficult for them to share any warmth as the days got colder and colder. Even with all of them curled up together, even with them sleeping in their cloaks they still woke to numb fingers and toes and more often than not, were coughing and sniffling as they worked in the factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, everybody. I started university and currently work three jobs as well.

Chapter Two

Date: November 23

Taeyong woke to his own chattering teeth and a trembling form in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw Donghyuck gripping to him tightly, face buried in the once warm crevice of his neck. The omega sniffled and held the younger closer. It was difficult for them to share any warmth as the days got colder and colder. Even with all of them curled up together, even with them sleeping in their cloaks they still woke to numb fingers and toes and more often than not, were coughing and sniffling as they worked in the factory. 

“T-Taeyong,” Donghyuck whispered, body shaking violently from the cold. “I miss him.” It was clear the younger was talking about Johnny and it left a pang of loneliness in the elder’s chest. They hadn’t seen their unit member since he was called into Alpha Moon’s office which meant he was shipped out early or worse. The gut-wrenching fear meant that their unit walked by the outside wall to see if one of the hanged were their eldest member. Thankfully, their search was fruitless.

“We should get up, Hyuckie.”

“B-but I’m cold!” The young omega protested, pressing his icy hands to the other’s face as proof. Taeyong grimaced and nodded.

“A mug of tea will warm you up, come on.” He said, tapping the younger’s thigh. With a dramatic sigh, Donghyuck slid out of bed and shuffled into the hallway. Taeyong dressed and pulled his cloak over his shoulders, smoothed his blanket down, and threw one final look at Johnny’s untouched bed before following Hyuck out to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Chittaphon was already up, dressed, and boiling water. Taeyong watched him rub his hands together for warmth and place them over the tin kettle.

“So much for getting our window fixed.” The shorter muttered and Taeyong’s eyes flicked over to the thrashing curtain. The wind howled as it whipped into the unit. With a sigh, the elder wrapped his arms around him in a weak attempt to squeeze warmth back into his body. 

“Taeyong,” Chittaphon called, knocking the elder from his thoughts. The omega sauntered over and his eyes landed on their near-empty tea jar in the younger’s hands. “There’s only enough left for two more cups.”

“Save it for Hyuck and Jaemin, the less they know, the better. I’ll just take some warm water.” He said quickly, a smile tugging on his lips. There were quiet footsteps followed by soft sniffles and their eyes flitted to the hallway where Jungwoo stood quietly sobbing. Taeyong quickly made his way over and wrapped his arms around the taller omega.

“What’s the matter, Woo?” He asked gently, tucking a strand of hair behind Jungwoo’s ear. He just whimpered and forced himself to calm down.

“Johnny is going to be hanged.” He whispered into the elder’s hair, fresh tears dripping down his face. “They’re going to kill him, that’s why he hasn’t come back.” Taeyong’s stomach tightened into knots and he stroked the younger’s head soothingly. 

“Johnny is okay, I promise.” That was a lie and Taeyong knew it was. Omegas disappearing was common and every time they did disappear, they never came back, but the words seemed to calm the younger down enough to sniffles. “Why don’t you come and sit, I’ll start on the porridge and Chittaphon will get your drink.” Jungwoo nodded and sat across from Donghyuck, the younger taking his hands gently. 

“Taeyong, I think the porridge is still good from last night if you want to heat that as well,” Chittaphon said as he poured their mugs of hot water. “That way there’s extra, I know Jaemin’s preheat started this week.” Taeyong nodded and began to heat the corn mush they usually had for morning meal.

“Morning,” Yuta grumbled softly as he shuffled blindly into the kitchen. The tall omega yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before grabbing a fresh mug of water. “Still no Jaemin?” He asked, taking a sip of the hot beverage. Donghyuck shook his head and sipped at the tea the former placed in front of him.

“I’ll go wake him.” Taeyong murmured. He excused himself quietly and walked down the hall. Silently, he pushed the door to Jaemin and Donghyuck’s room and sighed as he saw the male curled up under the blankets. 

“Jaemin,” He cooed softly, fingers running through the long hair. “It’s time for morning meal, wake up.” The youngest groaned and rolled onto his stomach, trying to get away from the icy hands.

“I’m not hungry,” He whimpered back, shuddering from the cold air. “My stomach hurts.” Taeyong swallowed and nodded, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around the younger male. 

“I know, Jae. Why don’t you get dressed and come to the kitchen and eat some food and drink your tea? It will help.” After a few moments, Jaemin nodded and rolled out of bed. His bloodshot eyes met Taeyong’s, unshed tears building up.

“When is Johnny coming home?” He asked softly, pulling both of the cloaks tight around his shoulders. The elder swallowed back the lump in his throat and chewed on his bottom lip.

“He’ll be home soon, Jae, don’t worry, alright? Let’s just get some food in your stomach.” Taeyong slung an arm around the younger’s waist and flashed him a small smile.

Jaemin only took a few bites of his mush before the twisting pain in his stomach became too much and he was curled up, head in Taeyong’s lap as he swallowed down vomit, when there was a pounding on the door.

“Open the goddamn door!” A loud voice demanded as the hammering continued. The eldest sat up and ushered the others into his and Johnny’s room as he silently stepped towards their door. 

“Shut the door and hide wherever you can but stay together.” He whispered to Yuta, eyes wide with fear. The taller nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before following the others to his bedroom. Taeyong took a deep breath and opened the door only to gasp in shock, two members of The Vision commanded the space in front of him, large, heavy guns gripped tightly in their hands. In between was a trembling, soaked in sweat omega, his head covered with a white execution bag. The smell of sickeningly sweet melon permeated the atmosphere, leaving Taeyong gagging; this omega was in heat, something that was never allowed. 

One of the guards yanked the bag off the omega’s head and pushed the shuddering male into the unit. Taeyong caught him by instinct, holding the omega close to his chest.

“Keep that bitch off the streets. If we see him again, we won’t be so nice.” The other soldier snarled before slamming the door shut. Taeyong let out the breath he was holding and gave the smaller a gentle squeeze. He sobbed, clearly in pain.

“Shh,” The other tried to soothe, running his fingers through the damp, matted locks. “Breathe, just breathe.” Finally, the smaller’s cries reduced to sniffles under his touch. They stood there as the new omega regained his composure, his form still trembling lightly. “What’s your name?” Taeyong asked gently, easing the omega to the floor.

“Dejun,” The new omega, Dejun, mustered out. “I-ID is 458260 and I’m sixteen.” He swallowed, nails digging into his thighs as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I was working out in the fields when my body got hot and-” He cut off, groaning as he shifted his legs. Taeyong watched as the omega’s heat built inside of him, something he had never experienced. “I was on a train and they were injecting me with something and everything hurt.” Dejun sucked in a harsh breath as another wave of the heat crashed through his body. It left him moaning and shuddering, slick pooling from his body and staining the grey jumpsuit. Taeyong was quick to wrap his arms around the younger, rocking him gently. 

“Easy, Dejun, just let your body do its thing.” He cooed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chittaphon creep down the hall. The younger approached the two carefully and knelt next to Dejun.

“You can stay in my room if you would like.” the male offered, fox-like eyes gentle for the first time in a long time. “I’m the only person who sleeps in there and if you want more privacy, I can sleep in Taeyong’s room until your heat is over. Would you like me to help you up?” Dejun nodded and sat up, shifting slightly. Chittaphon flashed a gentle smile and helped the younger to his feet. Taeyong watched the two disappear into the room opposite his and he sighed, his body finally relaxing. The others slowly crept down the hall, dressed and ready to leave. They surrounded the eldest, pulling him to his feet.

“What happened?” Donghyuck demanded, wide eyes scanning his face. “It smells like fruit in here.”

“Why was there yelling?” Jungwoo chimed in, emotion clear on his face. Taeyong frowned, head swimming at the noise.

“Let him speak,” Yuta said, voice low and husky. The elder shot him a thankful glance before licking his cracked lips.

“It was an omega in heat. His name is Dejun, he’s sixteen, and he’s from the south. He used to work in the fields.” There was a collective gasp and Chittaphon joined their small group.

“He’s resting, the poor thing.” He murmured, hands pulling the cloak tighter on his shoulders. “He was cramping pretty bad but I finally managed to get him to sleep.” Taeyong sighed with relief and opened his mouth to speak but the siren pierced the air, cutting him off. He swallowed and ducked his head.

“Someone should stay with Dejun,” Donghyuck said, gripping Taeyong’s hand.

“I can,” Chittaphon offered, giving a gentle squeeze to Jaemin’s hand. “He’s comfortable around me and he can eat my evening meal.” Taeyong wanted to argue but he knew it would be fruitless. With a sigh, they departed for work, the ends of their cloaks brushing against the thin dusting of snow on the ground.

Taeyong could barely feel his hands as he stitched together the pieces of what seemed to be a fleece jacket. His eyes darted to Chittaphon’s empty spot next to him and Johnny’s across from him, his heart clenching in his chest at the thought of the elder. Tears welled in his eyes and they threatened to spill over. He could hear quiet sniffles and loud coughs bouncing off the tin walls around him and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to focus on his quota but all he could think about were the other omegas in his unit. The speakers crackled to life and the crisp, warm voice of Alpha Moon pierced the frigid air.

“ **Omega 796731 to my office.** ” Taeyong froze, eyes wide. He could feel the others staring at him and he clenched his hands together. He stood and made his way to the dreaded office of the boss., causing his stomach to twist into knots. He waited, hands wrung together nervously and he couldn’t help the tears that were slipping down his face. Alpha Moon opened the door and glanced carefully at the distressed omega.

“Come in.” He said, voice gentler than anything Taeyong had remembered. The omega followed behind the alpha, his head ducked in fear.

“Have a seat, Taeyong.” The alpha said as he sat behind his heavy wooden desk. Taeyong gasped, his eyes flickering to Alpha Moon’s face.

“How-” He swallowed, hands trembling despite his tight grip. “How do you know my name?” The alpha flashed him a bright smile.

“Johnny talks about your unit a lot.” Taeyong gasped and Alpha Moon’s words disappeared as a rush filled his head. 

Johnny. Alpha Moon had Johnny.

_He was okay!_

“Taeyong- Taeyong! Breathe!” The omega released the breath he was holding and he sucked in air greedily, collapsing back into a soft, plush chair. The alpha had Johnny this whole time! No wonder they would never see him among the hanged.

“I-is he okay?” He asked after taking a few calming breaths. “Is he happy?” The alpha nodded and smiled before sliding a glowing brick across the desk. Johnny was sleeping on a large bed, the noticeable claim mark flashing like a bright sign against his snowy skin. He looked blissed out and was dressed in a dark-colored shirt with long sleeves, the fabric stopping at his wrists and brushing over the tops of his thighs.

“I claimed him last week and he’s perfect. He’s so eager to learn and he loves watching TV and chocolate. We plan to meet next week during his heat.” Taeyong nodded, head spinning from the news.

“C-can we see him?” He dared to ask, not daring to meet the alpha’s eyes. “We all miss him so very much.” Alpha Moon clicked his tongue and put his glowing brick down.

“I had a different plan in mind. You see, Johnny went into preheat this week and it’s, well, saying it’s bad is an understatement.” Taeyong heard the alpha shift in his chair and he finally looked up. Alpha Moon looked so incredibly distraught at the mention of his omega’s pain. “A friend of mine is an omega doctor who said being around familiar omegas would help to ease the discomfort for him so,” The alpha looked up, a small grin gracing his lips. “How would you like to move and work for me in my home. You and the other omegas of the unit.” 

“All seven of us? Really?” The omega’s voice was full of disbelief. “What will we do? The Vision will never let all of us leave with you.” Panic filled the omega’s chest. If they were caught they would all be killed and-

A gentle hand pulled him from his thoughts and he could feel the alpha squeeze his shoulder lightly.

“Relax, Taeyong. I have connections. Nothing will happen okay?” The alpha promised, letting go of his shoulder. Taeyong nodded and swallowed hard. “In the morning, I will assign jobs such as cleaning and orchard tending and you will work for fair wages and housing as well as food and other necessities. We can figure that all out in the morning. When you get there, I’ll take you to Johnny.” Taeyong nodded, sliding onto his knees. He bowed, forehead pressed to the wood floor. 

“Thank you, Alpha Moon. I will forever be in your debt.” Strong hands pulled him up off the ground and the alpha just smiled. 

“It’s for Johnny, I would give him the world if he asked.” The mid-day meal bell rang and the other pursed his lips. “Go eat, I don’t want anyone going hungry.” Taeyong nodded and shuffled away. Before he left the room, the alpha cleared his throat and he turned.

“Taeyong, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

“Why did the boss want to see you?” Jungwoo asked through chattering teeth. He had his cup of broth tight in his hands in an attempt to warm them. The five of them were huddled together to leech off of each other’s body heat. “You were gone for so long that the four of us split up your quota. Thankfully we got it done.” Taeyong felt a twinge of guilt hit his system and he frowned before nibbling on the corner of his flatbread. 

“He has Johnny, they’re going to be mated.” The collective gasp of shock and joy had a shot of warmth chasing the guilt away. “He’s offered us to stay with him and work in his home.” His eyes flicked around the faces of surprise that adorned the others’ faces. 

“Live with Alpha Moon?” Jaemin asked, fear laced in his tone.

“All of us are going to live there? He must live in a really big home!” Donghyuck said with awe.

“They’re already thinking about mating? That’s crazy!” Jungwoo gushed. Yuta just sighed and shook his head, sipping on his broth.

“His preheat started this week so he’s been in a lot of pain, Alpha Moon thinks us coming and being with him will help to ease it.”

“How are we going to get out? Especially with Dejun, we’ll draw too much attention.” Yuta murmured, hands busy gathering their mugs and bowls.

“Alpha Moon has a connection” Taeyong shrugged as the end of midday meal came and the omegas were ushered back to their machines.

  
  


“Yong,” Jaemin said as they shuffled in the cold. “It’s hurting really bad.” Countless times had the young boy been spotted doubled over in pain as cramps tore through his body. Taeyong wanted to help but he didn’t want to make any of the managers angry with him. The younger’s hands were around his middle, rubbing and pushing on the bloated area.

“I know, Jae.” The elder mustered out between chattering teeth. “We’ll get back soon and nest for a bit before Alpha moon takes us to Johnny, that will help.” He flashed a weak smile and they trudged on through the cold into their unit building. Other omegas were meeting in the lobby of their building, sharing cautious glances and frigid smiles, but the second they saw Taeyong and Jaemin, the hushed whispers stopped and the pleasant demeanor soured. 

“Omega 796731 and Omega 178770.” A stern voice called. Taeyong’s eyes darted to the person who produced the voice. There, blocking the stairs that led to their unit, was a young alpha dressed in the full military black that The Vision wore; a long high collared black shirt, black pants with many pockets that tucked into a pair of tied black boots that gleamed brightly under the flickering lights. His eyes were dark, a fierce piercing gaze trapping the nearly black irises. His hair was also dark with the tips fading to a pale, ashy white. 

“I have been ordered to take you both and the rest of the omegas in your pathetic unit into the possession of The Vision on crimes of collusion and treason against Alpha Moon Taeil.” The younger omega gasped, tears welling in his eyes. The alpha approached them and pulled a pair of double cuffs from one of the loops on his pants. He first handcuffed Jaemin, the younger trembling violently as the metal locked around his wrists. Then, following the chain that connected the cuffs, Taeyong was locked in as well, the military alpha making sure to close the cuffs tight around his wrists.

“Let’s go,” He ordered, pushing the shaking duo towards the front of the building. “The rest of you, get into your units now.” He barked. He shoved and forced Taeyong and Jaemin forward and out into the cold, the younger omega slipping and nearly falling on the icy sheet that was beginning to make a thin layer on the pavement. The alpha growled and thrust them towards a black van, one of the doors open. Donghyuck was curled up between Yuta and Jungwoo, the two elder omegas protecting him from the furious alpha. Across from them sat Chittaphon and a trembling Dejun, a fleece-lined jacket around his shoulders that shined like the alpha’s shoes. Jungwoo and Yuta had a weeping Donghyuck between them, shuddering and icy from the coldness of the air. Then Taeyong spotted another boy, He couldn’t be older than Jaemin and he was tucked in the back corner, violently shaking as he crushed his knees to his chest. As he and Jaemin were shoved into the truck, he made eye contact with Donghyuck, the younger’s eyes bloodshot, he had clearly been crying. 

With the slam of the door, Taeyong flinched and he pulled Jaemin closer. They lost their freedom. They were so close to getting out. For the first time in weeks, the elder finally allowed himself to cry. Soon, they were moving, the lack of seats causing the omega’s to crash into each other. Where were they being taken? The mills? The final resting places? Would they join the traitors on the walls of the hanged? A gentle hand roused him from his thoughts and Taeyong’s eyes darted over to Yuta. 

“ _It’ll be okay_.” He mouthed, his usually fierce and determined eyes full of fear but comfort as well. The elder nodded and he looked over to the unknown boy. He swallowed and in a hushed whisper, called out to him.

“Hey,” The boy’s terror-filled eyes met his, and Taeyong could see the unshed tears that threatened to spill over. “What’s your name?” The younger took a deep breath and squeezed his bony hands together.

“Ch-Chenle. They killed my parents!” He wailed before the alpha pounded on the divider.

“Shut the fuck up!” He snarled and the omegas winced collectively, Taeyong’s hands curling around Jaemin’s small body. “Next time I hear a peep out of one of you whores, I’ll pull over and shoot every single one of you!” The group lapsed into silence, the only sound coming from them were shaky breaths and quiet sniffles.

Taeyong must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of the dark truck and was being pulled into a long expanse of trees, many with bare branches, and many with spikes. He shuddered as he followed behind his unit. Is this where they were going to be killed? Suddenly, as if he had heard of the distress, Taeyong’s eyes focused on a familiar face; Alpha Moon. How badly had the omega wanted to see the alpha, had badly had he wanted the boss to keep his promise and now here he was. 

The alpha from before went to each omega, unlocking their cuffs and letting the offensive metal pieces fall to the snow-covered ground. When he approached Taeyong, the omega backed away, fear in his eyes. Then, the alpha in front of him took his hands gently and with an apologetic glance, unlocked his cuffs, setting him free. 

“Thank you, Yangyang. You don’t think they’ll be traced, correct?” Alpha Moon spoke, his tone warm and welcoming. The alpha, Yangyang, shook his head and approached him with a bright grin.

“Nope, I should honestly get an award with how much I scared the omegas.” He faced the smaller alpha and whispered something into his ear. Taeyong swallowed as the boss’s eyes flitted to Dejun’s face. The two exchange whispers of a guest room and Yangyang nodded before taking Dejun’s hand and leading him inside. Taeyong heard a choked gasp leave Chittaphon’s mouth, the younger male must have gotten close with the newcomer. 

“Welcome to Moon Orchards. My name is Taeil, I’m Johnny’s alpha.” The alpha’s voice, like usual, was sweet and gentle, much warmer and inviting than the other alpha’s tone. “Please, come in.” Taeil turned and led the seven of them into a large house. Taeyong couldn’t hold back the gasp that left his lips.

“Your unit is so beautiful.” Jungwoo breathed as he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Taeil chuckled and flicked more lights on, this time illuminating a room with a large black box on the wall and large, cloth-covered benches. Taeyong, out of pure shock, ran his fingers over the smooth, cool surface.

“Your bench is quite amazing alpha.” Donghyuck gushed quietly, his eyes full of wonder. This unit was so much different than theirs.

“Ah, right, you’ve never seen anything like this before.” Taeyong paused at the alpha’s tone, eyes darting to his face, why did the alpha sound embarrass? “It’s called a couch and the fabric is called leather. During the winter you cover it with blankets so that it isn’t cold.” The alpha flashed an endearing smile and picked a fuzz off the leather. “Johnny also called it a bench.”

“Can we see him?” Everyone paused and turned to face Yuta, the usually silent omega staring at the floor, his hands shaking violently. Taeil nodded and hummed.

“He’s in our bedroom. You can set your cloaks on the couch and Hansol will pick them up. Follow me.” Each of the omegas placed their cloaks neatly on the couch and Taeyong caught a glimpse of a strange man, beta judging by his lack of scent, eyeing Yuta with a sickening grin. He brushed it off and followed the alpha up the stairs and into a room that was larger than the kitchen back at the unit! In the middle of the back wall was a large bed, the frame black and sleek in design. There was a large, bright box plastered on the wall closest to them, sounds of fast-talking coming from the moving pictures. Then, there was the smell. Taeil’s scent of warm apple and bonfire was evident in the vast room but there was something unknown, much sweeter; the scent of an omega. Taeyong’s eyes darted to the bed where Johnny laid on his side, curled up in a tight ball. His dark hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of his head, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were squeezed shut with discomfort. He had a cloth pad pressed to his abdomen and with a soft groan, he shifted. Taeil let out a heartbreaking sigh and took a tentative step forward.

“Johnny, love, has the pain gotten any better?” The alpha asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on the omega’s shoulder.

“No,” He croaked in response before he slowly blinked his eyes open. Taeyong met the elder’s eyes and broke into a joyful sob.

“Johnny!” Donghyuck cried, racing to the omega’s side. Johnny smiled, pushing himself up to hug the younger against his chest.

“I’ve missed you all so very much.” The elder held Donghyuck tightly, his nose buried in the head covering. 

“Johnny you smell-” Jaemin breathed, eyes widening at the permeating scent. The elder just chuckled and nodded, gently patting the space on the large bed. 

“I know, I stopped suppressants.” Taeyong’s eyes flicked to his friend’s face, fear building in his chest.

“But Johnny that’s-” Jungwoo gasped, hands gripping one of the many fleece blankets.

“It’s okay, Woo. I’m a claimed omega. Besides, everything feels so much better. I actually have a scent! Taeil says it’s like honey and oranges!”

“Orange blossoms, love,” The alpha gently corrected, beaming happily at the perkiness of the omega. 

“Honey and orange blossoms.” Johnny corrected with a bright smile. “But now that you’re here, you can stop taking suppressants too! It makes you feel so much better and you feel less tired and more happy and balanced.” Taeyong hummed and undid the bun, fingers carding through the tangles and knots.

“Are you still in pain?” Yuta asked quietly, his fierce eyes watching his friend closely. Johnny just nodded and his hand fell to his stomach, fingers digging into the flesh.

“Feels like my insides are being twisted. Alpha Kim says it’s because my body is adjusting to being off the suppressants, but it hurts a lot.” Johnny admitted and he ducked his face.

“Alpha Kim?” Taeyong asked softly, his hands rubbing small circles on the elder’s back. 

“He’s a doctor who works on omegas. He’s really nice.” Johnny said and it left the younger’s stomach twisting into knots. How could his friend trust these alphas? Taeyong watched Johnny’s eyes flit to the new boy’s face and his eyebrow arched.

“Who are you?” He asked as the newcomer’s lip began to quiver.

“Ch-Chenle, yesterday was my sixteenth birthday.” He whispered, voice hoarse and thick with emotion. Johnny sighed and patted the bed, an invitation for the youngest omega to join their nest. Chenle climbed into the pile and broke down, his sobs shattering the others’ hearts. “They killed my parents and took me to a mill but I ran away!” Taeyong wrapped his arms around the boy and held him against his chest. Did they really take this child to a mill? He was underage, that was illegal!

“It’s okay,” He soothed gently, rubbing the younger’s back. “You and Dejun are part of our unit now. We’ll protect you both.” Chittaphon murmured, his fingers carding through the boy’s short, blunt hair. 

“Dejun?” Johnny asked, drowsy eyes flickering around the others’ faces. 

“The Vision dropped him off this morning. He’s in heat.” Jaemin said with a quivering voice. The eldest’s eyes darted to his alpha’s and Taeil cleared his throat. 

“I had Yangyang take him to a guest room. He’ll be safe there.” He assured before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the omega’s head. “I’m going to have dinner prepared, is there anything, in particular, you’re hungry for, love?” Johnny hummed before focusing on Taeyong. The younger paused before grinning at his friend; of course, Johnny would want to have a meal that made all of the omegas comfortable.

“Porridge,” Taeyong murmured before getting to his feet. He bowed politely to the alpha, not daring to lift his head.

“Alpha Moon, if you’ll let me prepare dinner tonight, I can make a meal that all of the omegas will like.” 

“I don’t see why not, it will also give me an excuse to have Hansol go home early that way he isn’t prowling around the kitchen. Let me take you there.” With a final kiss, Taeil led Taeyong to the bright and gleaming kitchen where a tall and frightening beta stood, leaning on the counter with a cool aura around him. Taeyong shrunk back, trying to make himself appear submissive and small, a change the alpha noticed. 

“Don’t worry, Taeyong.” Alpha Moon whispered before clearing his throat. “Hansol, you’re dismissed until further notice.” The beta shot up, sharp eyes narrowing on the omega before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“How many of these whores are you bringing into this house? Did you forget that Dongyoung and Jaehyun will be here tonight as well? It’s bad enough that James or whatever is still here but now you bought another?” Hansol sneered, the look of disgust never leaving his face. Taeyong curled even more on himself, not used to such harsh words being directed at only him. 

“Hansol,” The alpha snapped, the usual serenity in his voice gone. “Get out, you’re fired. I have no use for a beta who is going to disrespect my mate when I can employ an omega to an even better job than you.” The beta gasped, his once witty demeanor melting into disbelief and fury. 

“You can’t be serious, that is illegal!” Hansol shouted, voice roaring in the omega’s ears. Suddenly, the sounds around him were muffled as a new set of hands covered his ears. There were muted shouts and harsh unfamiliar words. Taeyong looked up and gasped as a young, handsome alpha smiled down at him. Taeyong’s heart thundered in his chest and he was so focused on the new alpha that he didn’t hear Taeil calling his name.

“Taeyong, are you okay?” The alpha asked, snapping him out of his daze. 

“Yes,” He breathed, clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m fine.” Taeil smiled at him and nodded to the other. 

“I see you’ve met Jaehyun, he’s one of my friends and is an Omega Humanities professor.” 

“Hi,” Taeyong whipped around to see the alpha from before, his dark eyes glittering in the warm light. “I’m Jaehyun, you’re Taeyong I assume.” He said softly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair back behind the omega’s ear. Taeyong’s gasp was soft but harsh as he caught the scent of the alpha, something warm and homey. Taeyong’s knees buckled and Jaehyun was quick to catch him before he could fall to the ground. 

“Dongyoung!” Taeil called as he pulled out a chair for the omega to sit in. Taeyong was hyperventilating, chest rising and falling as black dots filled his vision. He caught a glimpse of a blurred figure rushing towards him before his eyes closed. 

Taeyong woke to a throbbing pain in his head. There were quiet exchanges of conversation, the familiar sound of Donghyuck’s cheerful laughter, and a rich, appealing scent that had his empty stomach growling. He shifted, pushing himself up as he took in his surroundings. He was on the leather couch in the front room, a flannel blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Taeyong.” That warm and inviting voice interrupted his haze and he froze before meeting the alpha’s gaze. Jaehyun’s smile had his heart thundering in his chest. 

“Dongyoung hyung! He’s awake!” Jaehyun called and a slim, sharp-eyed man appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on a towel. The new alpha smiled gently and approached him quietly. He crouched in front of him and pressed icy hands to the omega’s forehead.

“Hello, Taeyong,” The alpha’s voice was somehow softer and gentler than Taeil’s and it had the omega relaxing. “My name is Dongyoung and I’m an omega doctor. Is it okay if I check you?” Taeyong nodded and his eyes flitted to the kitchen where the sounds of hushed omega whispers and stifled giggles were pouring into the room. The doctor seemed to understand his distress and smiled gently. 

“They’re eating, I made some fish porridge and vegetables for them. I left your portion in the pot still.” The doctor gently pushed the omega down onto the couch and was pressing on his lower abdomen, causing Taeyong to hiss. 

“That hurts?” The doctor asked as he continued moving his hands. “When is your pre-heat cycle due?”

“N-next week.” The omega whispered before cringing on himself.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun was standing now, stepping close to the duo. “You’re hurting him, stop.” The alpha was on edge, hands balled into fists.” Dongyoung arched a brow and flicked between Jaehyun and Taeyong’s faces.

“I see,” The doctor mused softly, a small smile gracing his lips. “You imprinted on each other.” Jaehyun flushed, the tips of his ears tingeing pink. Taeyong stilled. He had imprinted on this alpha? How was that even possible?

“That explains why he passed out. He was overwhelmed.” The doctor helped Taeyong sit up before flashing him a smile.

“I’ll let you two talk and make sure you eat and take it easy, Taeyong.” The alpha dismissed himself back into the kitchen and silence filled the air.

Jaehyun was the first to speak, kneeling next to the omega’s legs and taking his thin hand in his.

“Did you mean to imprint?” He asked, carefully playing with the omega’s fingers. Taeyong swallowed. Had he? Just hours ago he was fearful that Alpha Moon had turned them in for treason and now he imprinted on an unknown alpha who was treating him like he was a delicate flower, no one had ever treated him like this.

“Yes,” The omega whispered, avoiding the alpha’s gaze. “You smell really nice and you’re very handsome.” His face was heating up, the pale skin burning pink. Jaehyun leaned up and pressed a kiss to the omega’s cheek.

“Are you hungry, Taeyong?” The alpha asked as he traced the tattooed number on the inside of his bony wrist. “I can bring your meal in here or I can help you to the kitchen.” The omega hummed and pushed himself up, smile bright on his face.

“Come meet my friends, alpha.” Taeyong took Jaehyun’s hand and was surprised by how well it fit with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback!!


	4. Date: January 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Chittaphon was pissed was an understatement. He had been doing his usual chores when Alpha Moon stopped and pulled him aside, tasking him with distracting Alpha Qian while the house was set up for his birthday party. How badly the omega wanted to tell the alpha to shove it, do it himself but if he were to do that, he would be thrown out in a heartbeat. Instead, the omega just flashed the daintiest smile he could and returned to his room. With a disdained grumble, Chittaphon pulled his cloak on and brushed his dark hair back, tucking it under a kerchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, the next chapter will come faster, I promise!!
> 
> I want to put a big trigger warning on here for assault.

To say Chittaphon was pissed was an understatement. He had been doing his usual chores when Alpha Moon stopped and pulled him aside, tasking him with distracting Alpha Qian while the house was set up for his birthday party. How badly the omega wanted to tell the alpha to shove it, do it himself but if he were to do that, he would be thrown out in a heartbeat. Instead, the omega just flashed the daintiest smile he could and returned to his room. With a disdained grumble, Chittaphon pulled his cloak on and brushed his dark hair back, tucking it under a kerchief. The omega stepped into the grand hall before Alpha Moon stopped him and handed him a list.

“Here, Chittaphon, these are items we still need. You’ll be going with Kun to the store. He’s waiting for you outside in his car.” He froze, this alpha was going to get him hanged! Going to an alpha store, unmated, was a death sentence. Still, he had a job to do. The omega nodded and took the slip of paper. Before ducking out into the brilliant white of the outside world.

“Ten,” The young alpha was leaning against his dark-colored car, a smile on his stupidly handsome face. Chittaphon couldn’t hold back the eye roll as he stepped closer to the alpha. Alpha Qian opened the door for him and he slid into the car, not saying a word. The engine purred beneath him and his seat was warm, inviting as compared to the icy chill. The alpha slid next to him and turned a knob, the car heating instantly. The smell of trees filled his senses and the alpha’s scent mixed with his own. It was odd how well they fit together. 

“How are you?” The alpha mused quietly as they pulled out onto the road. The omega swallowed and ducked his face, making himself appear shy and docile.

“I’m fine, Alpha Qian, how are you?” The male next to him laughed and turned down a clean road, engine revving as he pushed on the gas.

“I thought I told you to call me Kun, Ten.” The omega inwardly cringed and fought the urge to punch the annoying alpha.

“Th-that’s right, sorry Kun.” He gagged inwardly, why did he sound like Jungwoo whenever the younger was around Alpha Kim. The alpha smiled and pulled around the large circle before making their way out of the frozen orchards. With a sigh, Chittaphon turned and looked out the window and couldn’t help but think he saw a dark shadow moving along the icy sheen that covered the ground.

“Are you feeling alright, Ten? Is it still cold?” The alpha asked as he reached to crank up the knob. 

“I’m fine, alpha. Just thought I saw something.” The omega turned, cheeks flushed as Kun’s dark eyes fixated on his lithe frame. Why was Kun watching him so intently? Chittaphon shook his head and turned away once more, this time his eyes fixing on the road. The alpha cleared his throat, trying to clear the awkward energy in the car.

“So, do you like living with Taeil?” The omega looked down at his hands, the list crumpled.

“It’s fine,” The car lapsed into silence then and Chittaphon couldn’t help but think back to their first meeting.

_ “What is the point of all of this anyway? My arms are hurting!” Donghyuck whined as he held the box of sparkly glass balls up. Dejun was taking them one by one and hanging them on the dark tree in the main room, careful not to drop them as Alpha Moon had instructed.  _

_ “It’s a celebration that Taeil does,” Johnny explained as he sifted through boxes of glass balls. “He calls it Christmas and he said it’s when he and all his friends get together.” The elder cheered and pulled out a box of different colored balls. Chittaphon huffed as he adjusted some of the tree branches, glowering at his best friend’s cheery attitude.  _

_ “If he likes it so much, why doesn’t he decorate the thing himself instead of-”  _

_ “Hyung!” A new voice called as the sound of the front door opening echoed through the foray. “Hyung, we’re back! Yangyang had his last exam today!” A well-built, golden-haired man stood in the entryway, an angelic look tainting what Chittaphon assumed to be an alpha’s features. His eyes flitted between the other omegas in the room before settling on him. _

_ “Johnny,” He whispered to the elder only to receive a gentle shake of the head. The mated omega got to his feet, fixing his deep-colored robes, one that could only be described as that of the red camellias that surrounded the house.  _

_ “Kun,” He greeted gently with a smile gracing his face, a sentiment that the alpha returned generously. _

_ “Johnny-ah, you’re looking well today. Is Taeil back from town yet? I told him I would be bringing the kids after they got out of school.” The alpha asked, eyes finally leaving Chittaphon’s face.  _

_ “He isn’t back yet, he mentioned something about needing to pick up a wreath before leaving this morning.” Chittaphon scowled, why was Johnny so comfortable with this stranger. Before he could say anything though, there was a loud crash followed by a peal of laughter and a mumble of unintelligible apologies. A tall, lanky boy, no older than Jungwoo, stumbled out of the doorway to the kitchen, a few cuts bleeding on his hands. With a gasp, the alpha was at his side. _

_ “Jisung, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?” The alpha asked, carefully taking the injured ligaments into his own careful hands. “Why are you bleeding?” The boy, Jisung, was sniffling as large tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_ “Yangyang scared one of the omegas and he bumped into and dropped one of the bowls. I wanted to pick it up but I got-” The young alpha swallowed hard and looked down. “I was shocked is all.” Johnny cooed and wiped the boy’s tears away. _

_ “Don’t worry, Jisung. I’ll take care of you.” Jisung smiled and sniffled, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his school uniform. _

_ “Okay, thank you, hyung.” The omega gushed and ruffled the fluffy dark hair. _

_ “Of course, let’s go get your hands fixed. Donghyuck, Dejun, can you help clean up the mess in the kitchen please?” The two nodded and made their way to the kitchen as Johnny and Jisung retreated to the bathroom, leaving the alpha Kun and Chittaphon staring at each other. _

_ “So,” The elder began as he brushed his bangs back from his eyes. “What’s your name?” The omega bit into the side of his cheek, there was no way he was going to give this alpha his real name, he wasn’t scared to be hanged anymore. Besides, who even was this alpha. _

_ “Ten,” He blurted out as smoothly as he could. “My name is Ten,” Kun paused, an eyebrow arching as he absorbed the name he was given. _

_ “Okay, Ten, that’s a-” He trailed off, unable to think of the word before clearing his throat and starting again. “Unique name. I’m Qian Kun, President Li Yin Shun’s oldest son.” Ice shot through Chittaphon’s veins and his heart stopped. He just gave a false name to the next leader of the nation, there was no way he could talk his way out of this one, he was going to be hanged. _

“Ten, Ten!” A hand was shaking his shoulder as he was snapped back to reality. He peered over and saw Kun smiling. “We’re here, are you ready to stop strangling your list and head in?” Chittaphon peered down at the completely crumpled sheet of paper and frowned before attempting to smooth it out against his pant leg. He gave the elder male a curt nod and unbuckled his seatbelt.

The air was bitter as it bit at the omega’s smooth caramel skin, leaving the hair raised and the flesh slightly pink from the frigid wind. Chittaphon’s eyes darted around the lot, and he took in a sharp breath; the sight of all the alphas and betas was overwhelming and it left a chill down his spine. The only other omegas there had swollen bellies and their once long hair cut at various lengths. It was clear that these omegas were nothing more than property, purchased for the sole purpose of birthing pups and keeping their owners’ beds warm, it left a vile taste in his mouth. A gentle hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see Kun flashing him a pitiful smile.

“Don’t worry about them, okay? Let’s just get in and out.” Chittaphon nodded and shivered as they entered the warmth of the store. He watched as the alpha grabbed a wheeled box and pushed it through the store. 

“What’s first on your list, Ten?” He froze and stared at the piece of paper in his hands. The drawings on the paper looked nothing like the drawings that were on the package of the food the Xianging Group handed out to them on grocery day. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the scratches on the paper when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Ten. If you want, I can read it.” The alpha suggested quietly, trying not to draw attention to them. 

That was the final straw.

Chittaphon scowled and his scent soured as it permeated throughout the store.

“I’m not stupid,” He snapped, face flushed with shame and embarrassment. “Do you think you’re better than me just because you can read it?” He balled the list up in his fist and threw it at the alpha’s chest. Hot, angry tears welled in his eyes and he turned on his heel before running off into the busy store. He could feel eyes following him as he busted into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He rubbed the back of his hand furiously against his eyes to keep from crying anymore as he slid down the wall. He grimaced as he sat on the floor, knees tucked to his chest, if he didn’t calm down soon, Kun would be able to track his scent and find him. Outside of the stall, there was a banging noise as the entrance door was thrown open, causing the omega to suck in a sharp breath.

“Where is that little bitch?” A voice snarled, causing Chittaphon to tremble slightly. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. 

“The tramp was stinking up the whole store.” Another venom-laced voice snapped. The omega curled in tighter on himself and covered his nose as the stench of alpha was beginning to choke him. Where was Kun? His cinnamon and sugary scent was rotting once more as fear replaced every bit of anger and fight he had in his body. 

Then the hunt began.

Quickly, Chittaphon scrambled to sit on the closed toilet lid, knees tucked to his chest as the two alphas began to shove their way through each of the stalls. 

“Come on little omega,” One of them crooned, his voice raspy and coy. “We just want to help you.” A pair of black shoes stopped in front of the door before walking away. There was the sound of a door closing and Chittaphon paused for a moment to make sure the alphas were gone before relaxing. Timidly, he put his feet down and sighed, he needed to find Kun. With the click of the lock, Chittaphon crept into the bathroom and made haste to the entrance door when a thick, calloused hand wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, he was pulled back, and his nose was assaulted by the scent of ash and vomit. He gasped for air, fingers prying in vain to be let go. 

“You’re lucky I need an omega, otherwise, I would have called the vision on your ass.” One of them purred and began to pop the buttons of his uniform open. The fabric was ripped from his shoulders and the cloth covering his hair was yanked down, revealing his long, dark braid. The hand around his throat moved and for the first time in forever, he could finally breathe. He sucked in the air greedily and prepared to scream, the sound barely making it out before three fingers were shoved down his throat. He gagged, a fresh wave of tears spilling over his eyes as he choked around the fingers in his mouth. 

The door was thrown open, and Kun‘s calming scent was stormy, and his usually warm and welcoming eyes were dark and deadly. The alpha that escorted him and his unit to Taeil’s house, Yangyang, was there as well as three other unknown alphas, small, bent metal tubes in their hands. 

“You have three seconds to let him go before I kill you myself.” The alpha snarled, eyes narrowing on his attackers. Chittaphon let out a quiet gasp and his body crumpled as the rogue alphas were led away by two of the strangers. Those same, gentle hands from earlier were holding him up, keeping his body from hitting the cool ground below him and for a split second, Chittaphon could hear Kun’s melodic voice saying his name. Careful fingers began to button his uniform and his hair was neatly tucked back under its cover.

“Easy, Chitta, I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” Smooth lips were pressed to his sun-kissed skin and his body was surrounded with Kun’s gentle scent. “I’m so sorry, I’m so very sorry.” The omega blinked up at the alpha with watery eyes. Kun was pulling him to his feet. 

“Hyung, I have them in the van, we should go though. Taeil-hyung called and he’s pissed.” A new, unfamiliar voice said. Kun sighed and nodded.

“Alright, Yukhei go with Yangyang and Renjun, make sure you get Mark on this case and the four of you can meet us at Taeil’s house, okay? I’m going to get Chittaphon back to the house and get him cleaned up.” The omega blinked as his body was moved. He could feel himself shuffle out of the bathroom and past the staring crowd of alphas and betas. He felt sick, his stomach turning with fear.

“Alpha-” He croaked, hand reaching out to grip Kun’s arm.

“Shh,” He responded, folding the omega’s hand in his own. Somehow, to Chittaphon, it felt perfect.

The car ride home was quiet, the gentle purr of the engine filling the silence comfortably as Chittaphon gripped the fabric of his jumpsuit.

“You know my name, my actual name.” He whispered as Kun turned out of the city. The alpha looked over and smiled slightly before his eyes flitted to the road.

“I do, but I wanted you to feel comfortable. If calling yourself Ten makes you comfortable, then I’ll call you Ten.” Chittaphon’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he looked down at his lap.

“I like it when you call me Ten,” He admitted softly, a light blush decorating his cheeks. “And I like when you scent me and kiss me.” They pulled into the circle of Taeil’s house and Kun stopped the car, turning it off. The two sat in the darkness, the only light coming from the lamps outside of the house. Kun took the other male’s hands into his own and pressed feathery kisses to his palms.

“Ten, before this goes any further, I want you to know that I won’t be like those alphas in the store. I won’t touch you, I won’t hurt you, I want to be your equal. If that means you and I don’t live together or you want me to go through a courting process, I will.” The omega flushed even darker and his hands clenched in the other’s. Deep down, he knew that his dream was risky, no omegas were allowed to learn outside of child care, housekeeping, and warehouse training. 

“I want to learn how to read,” He finally admitted, not daring to meet the alpha’s eyes. “I want to learn the things you learned.” 

“Ten, breathe,” Kun murmured as he squeezed the omega’s hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head before tucking his face into his neck. The omega sighed and closed his eyes, visibly relaxing. “I’ll teach you whatever you want to know, okay? Right now though, we need to get you inside.” Chittaphon nodded and slid out of the car, shutting his door as Kun made his way around the car. He kept an arm wrapped around the omega as they made their way to the front door. The duo made their way into the dark house before the lights flicked on and a herd of young alphas pushed their way into the foray.

“Happy birthday, Kun ge!” They chorused as they were surrounded by the lot of them. Chittaphon could recognize a few of them, Yangyang, Dongyoung, and Jisung from the day they were setting up for Christmas, as well as some familiar faces that he couldn’t put a name to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Taeil approach with a shorter alpha, the looks on their faces masks of fury.

“Chittaphon, the other omegas are in the kitchen, I’ll come to get you when it’s time for the party to start. The rest of you go wait in the dining room while Mark and I speak to Kun.” Chittaphon nodded and flinched away, slinking off to the kitchen where the omegas were sitting and watching videos of animals.

“Chitta!” Donghyuck cried before wrapping his arms around the elder omega. His nose burrowed its way into his neck before he pulled away in confusion. “You smell different.”

“You smell like Alpha Qian!” Chenle chimed in as he looked up from the screen. Chittaphon opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by one of the alphas coming into the kitchen. He was tall, and his eyes were crescent-shaped.

“Taeil hyung said it’s time for the party.” He muttered as he looked down. Johnny couldn’t help but beam at the alpha.

“Thank you, Jeno.” He said as he got to his feet. “Is Taeyong coming?” The alpha, Jeno, shook his head and picked at his fingers nervously. 

“Dongyoung hyung said he was sick so he’s at home.” Sick? Taeyong was never sick. 

“Jeno, did you- Jeno stop picking at your nails!” A much smaller alpha said as he entered the kitchen. The smaller alpha took Jeno’s hand into his and inspected it carefully. 

“I’m fine, Jun, I just, y’know.” Jeno flushed and looked down as the other alpha kissed his hand gently. Jun just smiled and looked up.

“I understand, come on, it’s time for cake.”

Cake was something that Chittaphon fell in love with. It was clear that the alphas had all experienced something as lovely as cake for a majority of their lives, but for him and the other omegas, it was something they hadn’t experienced until they moved in with Alpha Moon. Whenever the alpha had his friends over, there were always sweets and it led to the omegas gaining a healthy amount of weight. Of course, it was hard to focus on the cake with Alpha Qian Kun next to him, answering questions asked by Mark, an alpha that he had learned was something called a lawyer. 

That night after a simple celebration and the introduction of a lot of Alpha Moon’s friends, Chittaphon retired to his room. He sat on his bed and untied his hair before running his brush through the long locks. He closed his eyes as he smoothed his hair down, humming softly to himself. There was a knock on the door that had him quickly pulling his hair cover over his hair. 

“Easy, Ten, it’s just me,” Kun murmured as he shut the door silently behind him.

“Oh,” He mumbled, embarrassed from his reaction. He dropped his hands and continued to brush his hair. “Sorry, I thought all the alphas left already.” Kun sat next to him on the bed and sighed.

“Mark wanted to talk to me about what happened today.” The alpha’s eyes flitted to his face. “Are you doing okay?” Chittaphon nodded and set his brush down, the dark hair falling and covering his face.

“I don’t remember much of it, I think I went into panic mode. I just remember you calling my name.” Gentle hands pushed his hair back from his face. The omega bit his tongue before leaning in pressing a kiss to the alpha’s lips, the moment sending sparks through his body. The alpha’s hands cupped his face and it drew him in even more. With a gasp, he shifted, kneeling on the bed to better access the alpha's throat. His hands trailed down the other's back and up his arms. They broke apart, their chests heaving from the heat in the room. Clearing his throat, 

“You can stay if you want.” He offered softly. Kun chuckled and pulled away, brushing the hair back once more.

“I wish I could but Sicheng and I have a meeting with our father tomorrow morning.” The omega nodded and began to twist his hair into a loose braid.

“Right, your father.” Sometimes, Chittaphon would forget that Kun was the president’s oldest son. “What is the meeting for?”

“National accounts, it's the only thing Sicheng and I collaborate on. Nothing like good, old nepotism." The alpha laughed at himself before getting to his feet. "I should be going. Goodnight Ten." And with a gentle kiss to the forehead, the alpha was gone. Silently, Chittaphon finished getting himself ready for bed.

As the darkness surrounded him, the omega could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he felt the ghost of Kun's touch.

"Stop," He whispered as he pressed a hand to his chest. "Once he knows what you're like, he isn't going to like you." With the moon shining peaking through the clouds of yet another snowstorm, Chittaphon fell asleep, the memory of the alpha on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are greatly appreciated!!


	5. Date: January 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omega let out a huff as he pulled himself to his feet. Yuta wiped his brow, frowning as he tugged on the collar of the shirt Alpha Moon got for him as sweat dripped down his throat. He had never been this uncomfortable before and it was making him feel a little sick.   
> Then, it hit him.  
> He was in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the official trigger warning for this chapter. it is very graphic and if you are sensitive to things such as rape, please do not read!!!
> 
> if you have any songs you would want to be added to the official playlist of this story, please let me know!
> 
> also note, I changed up Sicheng quite a bit, hopefully, this will make him more enjoyable as a character.

“Yuta, I’m going to go back into the house, I’m getting really cold,” Jaemin said, brushing off his knees as he got to his feet. The elder nodded, smiling up at him. “Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?” 

“I’ll be fine,” He mused as he brushed his hair off his face. Flashing the younger a reassuring smile, he watched JAemin disappear into the house How was Jaemin cold when he had gotten so hot from working in the barn? With a sigh, he dipped his brush back into the sudsy water and continued to work.

He was warm, sweat beading on his forehead and trailing down his neck and back. Yuta fanned himself as he continued to scrub at the floor of the barn. Outside, the white powdery substance Alpha Moon had called snow whirled out the window, but inside the stove roared, glowing orange and bright with fire. His sweet chocolate scent, one Johnny had continually sought out, was stronger and sweeter than usual and it left him in a daze. He figured it was just the way that his body was recovering from the lack of suppressants he had taken for a long part of his life. 

The omega let out a huff as he pulled himself to his feet. Yuta wiped his brow, frowning as he tugged on the collar of the shirt Alpha Moon got for him as sweat dripped down his throat. He had never been this uncomfortable before and it was making him feel a little sick. 

Then, it hit him.

He was in heat.

He whimpered and dropped his brush into the bucket of soapy watery before gasping as slick began to drip down the back of his legs. He groaned as a wave of pain and desire washed over him and it had his knees buckling. Yuta tried in vain to pull himself up off the slippery, grainy floor only for him to collapse back into a heap. Deciding it was too risky to stand, he crawled his way out of the barn. As his hands reached the icy sheet of the outside ground, a new sensation hit him as a vile smell like that of the drink Alpha Moon kept in his house abused his nose. He gagged and clasped his mouth to hold back vomit. Suddenly, there were hands wrapped around his waist, hulling him to his feet. He let out a cry and tried to wriggle free to no avail. He opened his mouth to scream but a hand was quick wrapped around his throat.

“Shh, little one, don’t draw unwanted attention to yourself.” Yuta looked wildly only catching glimpses of the man behind him in his dazed and confused state. The omega yelped as the man, a beta judging by the lack of scent, yanked him back by his hair. He collapsed back, the snow quickly soaking through his clothing.

“I’ve caught me the prettiest one,” The man cooed causing Yuta’s stomach to tie into knots. He struggled more, attempting in vain to wriggle from the beta’s grasp. Frustrated, the beta yanked on his hair, tugging him even deeper into the woods. He could see the clawing marks being covered as the snow began to fall denser and quicker. He was going to die at the hands of this beta.

Finally, they stopped and the beta, one he could recognize but not remember the name to began to yank his clothes off, discarding them in a strewn piles around their bodies. The heat of his body was melting the snow underneath him but he was still shivering. Above him, the man flicked something in his hand and pressed a sharp, thin piece of metal to Yuta’s cheek

“Now little one,” The beta crooned, the metal caressing his face leaving a stinging pain in its wake. “Be good and I won’t need to use this okay?” The omega let out a sob as his naked body was exposed and his knees were forced apart. Despite his protests, his tears, he could feel the beta enter him.

Yuta knew he would have to be taken eventually but he never imagined it like this with his face flush against freezing snow and foreign fingers leaving bruises and scratches on his delicate skin. He tried to find comfort in his scent, but it was surrounded by sweat and burning heat and it left him nauseated. His ears were full of filthy curses and the loud groans of the monster that had mounted and taken him so animalistically. Hands tugged at his hair, nails digging into his scalp and the omega squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to think of anything other than this; Chenle’s laugh, Jungwoo smiling at him every day when they woke, Johnny braiding his hair, and Taeyong trimming it carefully, Jaemin and Donghyuck snuggling him when they nested, working out in the fields with Dejun and laughing with him, Chittaphon teasing him lovingly, anything to get him out of here. He was flipped over onto his back and could feel the blackness swallowing him up as searing pain coursed through his being, the beta had bitten him in an attempt to mate with him, ruining his mating gland entirely. 

Tears of sorrow welled in his eyes. He hated it, hated himself for being so weak, hated himself for not being able to fight off the beta that continued to pound into him. Quiet sobs mixed with angry grunts as hot seed filled his body. The beta let out a final moan and collapsed on top of him, face buried in the omegas throat where teeth hand pierced flesh. He could feel dry cracked lips pressing against his neck but he couldn’t bear it. His muscles tightened, locking around the monster in a fruitless attempt to force him out. Those same cracked lips crashed against him and a hot wet tongue forced its way into his mouth. He bit down hard and the offensive object ripped free. 

“Bitch!” The beta snarled, pulling away. Fists flew through the air and soon Yuta saw red. Blood dripped from his swollen eye and his mouth and nose. Then, bloodied and bruised fingers wrapped around his throat and all noise was drowned out as ringing filled his ears. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe! He struggled, trying to pry the claws away so he could find the air, his lungs burned and his gasps were becoming shorter and shorter as his life was being sucked away. The metal returned as his once long locks of hair were ripped from his head and red-coated his eyes.

He was going numb, vision blurring and darkening on the edges, there was a roaring in his head, and could feel his heart thundering away in his chest as he struggled to survive, he needed to survive, but the monster won. Blood mixed with other fluids and it stained the snow beneath his body red. His body went lax like a rag doll waiting to be played with. He was alone as the snow continued to dance around him. Darkness consumed him and he watched dumbly as the beta sauntered away with his clothing in hand. Finally, his eyes shut, leaving his freezing body to sleep in the building snow. 

Something hot and wet was gliding over the uncut part of his face and Yuta opened his eyes blearily and could barely make out the shape of a large black dog looming over him. He blinked before his body jolted with terror. He could hear people calling his name and in the darkness, he could barely see the light of a torch breaking through the trees. 

“I found him!” A voice called and there was the sound of howling as three more dogs materialized. “Dongyoung quickly I can’t feel his pulse.”

“-so much blood-”

“-hear me-” The sounds were getting more warbled and the omega fought to stay awake.

“-focus, Yuta keep your eyes o-” There was a blinding light in his eyes but he didn’t much care, he was tired and he couldn’t feel his body anymore. People were calling his name but it was too much.

“Sicheng we need to get him back to the house-”

“-carry-” His body was lifted from the ground and he was overwhelmed by a calming scent before the darkness consumed him once more. 

“I think he’s starting to wake up!” A voice called there were sounds of people walking into the room. Yuta blinked his eyes open and saw Dr. Kim and an unfamiliar alpha. He tried to push himself up only to have Dr. Kim rest a gentle hand on his chest. The omega opened his mouth to protest but was quickly hushed.

“Don’t speak, Yuta, you sustained quite a lot of damage to your larynx.” The alpha murmured as he fixed one of the many blankets that were wrapped around his body. “I’m going to set you up slowly. Do you think you can drink? It’s important we get some fluids back into your body.” The omega nodded, wincing as the good doctor helped him sit up. A cup of something warm and sweet was pressed to his lips and he sipped it down, ignoring the pain of his throat. Yuta swallowed and looked up as a new alpha entered the room. 

“Hello Yuta, I’m Dr. Wong, one of Dr. Kim’s friends, you can call me Kunhang if you would like.” The omega nodded as he watched the new doctor stand at the foot of his bed. 

“Do you know what happened?” Dr. Wong asked as he opened a book to a new page. He paused. He remembered how cold he was and remembered feeling hot and then he remembered the monster that had touched him, taken him facedown in the snow. Panic built in his chest and his heart started to race. Yes, he did remember. Yuta nodded and looked down at his hand, fingers tangling around one of the blankets.

“Okay, thank you.” The doctor scribbled something and looked at Dr. Kim, face grave and desolate. 

“Yuta,” A new voice said and the omega looked to the alpha who had been seated by his side since he had woken. “My name is Sicheng,” Yuta sniffed and recognized the scent as that of the man who had found him. It still had the same soothing effect on him as it had earlier that day.

“Yuta, we’re going to relocate you to Sicheng’s place of residence to give you a safer and less busy environment to reside.” Dr. Kim said as he helped the omega lay back down. Yuta looked at him confused. Why was he being moved? Then it hit him, his heat was over. And if he remembered his reproductive education correctly, there was only one way that his heat could end in less than a day.

He was pregnant. 

The response was slow but fast all at the same time. He gagged, choking on air as his hand came to rest on his stomach, then came the noiseless sobs, his body heaving and trembling with panic. He couldn’t be pregnant, not like this, he would be hanged. 

“Yuta, calm down,” Kunhang urged, putting pressure gently on his arm. “Damnit, Dongyoung! He’s going into shock!” 

“Move!” The other doctor commanded, a thin piece of plastic in his hands. There was a prick in the side of his arm and all of the frenzy and fear began to float away. Yuta whimpered as his eyes grew heavy.

“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay.” Dr. Kim murmured as Yuta’s vision blurred once again.

The sun was up when he woke once more, this time there was no one else in the room with him. He whimpered, the sound leaving his throat raspy and weak. He pushed himself up and gently swung his legs over the bed. With a deep breath, he got to his feet, hissing as a shock of pain shot up his body. With a deep breath, he limped his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. 

He looked awful, his skin grisly and pale but what stood out the most was the cuts. There were parts of his hair completely cutoff, large gashes that had barely scabbed over. He gasped, brushing his fingers over the wounds until he felt the raised, disgusting flesh over his mating gland.

“N-no,” He croaked as his hands began to shake. Nausea crashed into him and he gagged, spitting up into the sink. Tears mixed with bile as he coughed violently. His hand curled around his flat abdomen as he sobbed. After a bit, he wiped a hand down his face, careful for the wounds and bruises that littered his skin, and turned to his side, lifting his shirt carefully.

“I’m sorry,” He rasped quietly as he stroked the flat area of his abdomen. “I’m so sorry, I’m a mess.” There was a knock on the door that had him dropping his shirt. The door opened and Jaemin stood in the hallway, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Yuta,” he choked out before wrapping his arms around the elder tightly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone!” The elder’s heart broke as he held the omega tightly.

“It isn’t your fault.” He murmured, lips pressed gently to the other’s hair. “It isn’t your fault at all.”

“But you got hurt!” Jaemin sobbed as he squeezed the elder tighter. Yuta held back a wince and smiled sadly at him.

“I’m going to be okay. Alpha Moon is just going to have me live with Sicheng for a while until I heal properly.” He whispered, swallowing at the irritation at his throat. “Everything is going to be okay.” Jaemin sniffled and pulled away, rubbing his nose as Alpha Moon knocked on the door. 

“Yuta, Sicheng is here to take you to his house.” He said, eyes meeting his. “I had Jungwoo pack your things and Dongyoung has already prepared your medication and vitamins.” The omega nodded and shuffled out of the bathroom and down the hall where Sicheng was waiting. When he approached, the alpha stood and smiled gently.

“Are you ready to go?” The alpha asked him quietly, ushering the younger male to nod. He said goodbye to the other omegas, promising to come to see them whenever he could. Before he was helped into a silver car. Sicheng got into the seat next to him and hummed before pulling out of the driveway.

The drive was silent, the only sounds coming from the soft music in the car. Yuta spent the drive staring out the window, his hand cupping his stomach gently as if he could feel some tiny bump beginning to grow.

“We’re almost there.” The alpha said, his eyes darting to the omega’s hand. “I hope you’re feeling comfortable.” Yuta nodded and swallowed, looking down as a flush decorated his cheeks. Sicheng cleared his throat and swallowed audibly, clearly nervous. “Good, I had Yangyang prepare your bedroom at the house. Are you afraid of dogs?” The omega shook his head. He quite liked dogs and always fed and pet the strays around their unit and warehouse. They were always scruffy but sweet and gentle with him. “I have four, they’re very sweet.” He nodded and his eyes widened as they pulled onto a stone path. As they broke through the tree line, the house became visible.

It was massive, much larger than Taeil’s, and was surrounded by plant growth. He could also see a tall fence surrounding the house. 

“Woah,” He breathed, eyes widening with awe. Next to him, the alpha flushed.

“Ah yeah, when you’re the next in line for the office, money isn’t a big deal.” Sicheng shrugged as he pulled into the circle drive. He parked the car and the two got out. Yuta moved to grab his belongings, but the alpha was quick to get them. He smiled and opened the door which had a chorus of barks and the sounds of passes feet running towards them. Four dogs, three multi-colored and one pure black, raced up, circling the omega before jumping up on Sicheng. The alpha placed the omega’s things down before wrapping his arms around one of the dogs. 

“They seem to like you a lot, Fuxi remembers you.” The alpha said as he scratched behind the large pointed ears of the dog in his arms. Yuta nodded and stared into the dog’s knowing eyes, the color bright against its black fur. With a smile and a command, the dogs were sent out into the yard, the four of them racing through a hole in a door. Sicheng cleared his throat and got to his feet, the omega’s belongings already in his hands.

“I had my two younger brothers come and fix your room up. They also sprayed it down so there wouldn’t be any weird smells." Yuta nodded as he followed the alpha down a hall before they stopped at the end room. With a quiet sigh, Sicheng pushed open the door and stepped aside to let the other in and when he finally saw the room, he gasped. It was the size of their kitchen and main room combined back in his unit and the bed was bigger than three of their beds pushed together. The room was soft and gentle in appearance, clearly uninhabited. The alpha smiled and watched him look around the room.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he placed Yuta's bag of things on the couch at the foot of the bed. The omega nodded and opened one of the doors in the bedroom to see a fully stocked closet.

"Did you prepare all of this?" He asked softly as his fingers danced over the fabrics.

"Taeil hyung told me what types of clothing you wore at his house but if you want anything different, let me know and I'll order it. I've told my brothers and their friends to hold off for a bit as well."

"How many brothers do you have?" The omega asked as he turned off the light in the closet. Suddenly, his stomach growled, causing his cheeks to flush darkly. 

"You're hungry, I'll go make us some dinner." Fear spiked in his chest and he paled, he couldn't be alone.

"Can I help?" He asked, voice raspier than what it already was. His hands were beginning to shake violently. Sicheng took them into his own hands and nodded. 

"Of course, let's go eat."

The sun was setting and Yuta was already exhausted. He wanted to blame it on the baby, but it was also part of the pain medication Dr. Kim had to give him. He sighed as he listened to the soft music coming from a box that Sicheng had called a speaker in the kitchen. One of the dogs was curled up, head in his lap, and nose pressed against his stomach while the other three were curled up in a small pile in front of the fire.

"Sicheng?" Yuta asked, trying not to strain his throat. "What are their names?" The alpha turned the music down and looked over, smiling at the sight of the omega and the dog. 

"They're jindos and the three by the fire are Fuxi, Shun, and Yu. Fuxi is all black and the oldest while Shun has the tan belly and Yu has the white belly. Yao, the one in your lap, is the white one." Yuta looked down at the dog and scratched behind its ears. 

"I think they can tell I have a baby in me." He murmured as the alpha sat in a chair next to him. Sicheng nodded and smiled.

"Dogs are very smart." His face fell then and he picked up a book, opening it to a marked page. "Fuxi was the one who found you that night." Yuta swallowed and nodded, the dog was what woke him up.

"How long has it been since-"

"Three days, Dongyoung said it was best to just let you sleep. He said it would help you heal as well." Yuta nodded and swallowed, hands clenching the fabric of his shirt tightly. "You don't have to be okay, Yuta. It's okay not to be okay. Just know that I and all of the other alphas in the circle are always here to help you and listen to you, okay?" The omega nodded and took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax.

"I- I think I'm going to go to bed." He whispered, getting to his feet. "Goodnight," Yuta quickly dismissed himself and all but ran to his bedroom. His heart was racing fast in his chest and his eyes were misty. Again, calming down, he dug a white nightshirt out of the closet and placed it on the bed. Part of him didn’t want to change, instead, just burrow under the blankets where he was safe but he didn't want Sicheng’s work to go to waste either. Taking a deep breath, he stripped before pulling the loose shirt on, careful for the cuts and bruises littering his skin. 

“We’re okay,” He breathed as he cupped his stomach through the fabric of the shirt. “You and me, no matter what happens, we’ll be okay.” Yuta sniffled as tears welled in his eyes. There was no way that he would be allowed to keep this baby. After it was born, the baby would be taken away and he would be hanged or getting impregnated by a beta. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Mama is so sorry,” With shaking hands, he crawled under the blankets and curled up. “No matter what happens to you,” He whispered to the tiny baby inside o him. “I will never stop fighting for you.” He took a few more deep breaths before sleep consumed him

_ “Little one,” A deep voice whispered into his ear. “Wake up, I want to play some more.” Yuta scrunched his nose and pulled away from the hands stroking his hair.  _

_ “Stop, I’m tired.” He whined as he pushed the hands away. Then, the hands were on his throat, squeezing tightly as he struggled to get away. Fingers were touching him and pushing into- _

“Yuta!” Sicheng was shaking him, rousing him out o his sleep. The omega jolted upright hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He curled his knees to his chest, sobbing softly into his hands as his body trembled. Warm, gentle arms wrapped around him and he was surrounded with the calming scent of the alpha.

“I’ve got you,” Sicheng murmured as they rocked, the motion soothing the omega’s sobs. “You’re okay.” Finally, after some time, he was falling back asleep.

“St-stay,” Yuta whispered as he clung to the alpha, pulling him weakly into the bed. Sicheng nodded and curled around him, keeping him and his baby safe from the terrors of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments, kudos, and feedback are very appreciated.


	6. Date: February 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, you don’t look so good.” The alpha murmured as he brushed the omega’s hair back. “You’re burning up and-” The alpha took a deep breath, the scent of vanilla and tropical fruit had his warm eyes rolling back in his head. “-you smell good enough to eat.” The alpha growled, eyes darkening as his nose burrowed its way into the tanned skin of his throat. “Fuck, you smell heavenly.” Donghyuck’s knees buckled as his nostrils flared, all he could focus on was the alpha holding him to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait times, I've been feeling genuinely unmotivated. 
> 
> Happy New Year.
> 
> Also, I am officially moving back to school tomorrow.

“Did he have a bad dream again?” The sound had Donghyuck scrunching his nose. He could feel someone moving and he whined and snuggled closer to the warm mass he was curled up against. 

“I think so, poor thing.” Gentle fingers were carding through his hair, untangling the knots from sleep.

“I’ll be back late tonight so go ahead and eat dinner without me and then tomorrow we can have some birthday celebrations.” There was a rustle of fabric and a gentle exchange of love. There was a shift of the person next to him and he huffed.

“You can open your eyes now, he’s gone,” Johnny murmured as he brushed his hair back from his eyes. Donghyuck pouted and blinked his eyes open before burying his face in the elder omega’s throat. Johnny chuckled and kissed his head. “Are you okay, Hyuckie?” The younger nodded and curled up tighter.

“I got cold,” He lied, humming with content as the other omega hugged him closer. 

Donghyuck hadn’t been feeling well for a while. His skin felt itchy and hot and the only way to make it better was to have skin to skin contact. He had been scared to mention it to anyone, even Johnny who had been the victim of his leeching. The elder just continued to tell his alpha that the other omega was having bad dreams and it was something that was a common occurrence in their unit. At the very least, Alpha Moon didn’t mind. 

He cleaned quickly, having bathed the night before and sat at the table to eat their usual morning meal of fruits and sweet bread, something that Johnny loved and Chittaphon surprisingly hated (for some reason, the omega had a high distaste for the sweet, juicy fruits). As he drank a glass of water and swallowed down the vitamins Dr. Kim had given him, he thought of his jobs for the day. First, he had to do the washing for the clothes and dishes, and then hang the clothes to dry in a clear room that Alpha Moon called the sunroom. He had to polish the china and put the clean dishes away and then sweep and polish the main room floors, his usual chores in the early part of the week. He could hear the familiar sounds of Dejun singing as the elder began his chores of pressing the laundry clean laundry. 

Donghyuck was finishing his task of drying off the dishes when the kitchen door swung open. 

“Jisung-ah, do you know where Taeil-hyung put his- oh, hello.” Donghyuck nearly tripped over himself as The slim, youthful figure of Alpha Mark Lee came into view. The omega had only seen the alpha a few times before and still barely grasped the idea of what the young alpha’s job actually was.

_ “Kun-hyung, I need to speak to him so I can build my case.” Alpha Lee said, his hands running through his light brown hair. Alpha Qian, frowned and shook his head, body standing guard over Chittaphon’s bedroom. It was getting late and most of the omegas had already gone to bed, but Donghyuck couldn’t sleep with all the commotion in the hallway.  _

_ “Kun,” Chittaphon’s voice was softer, much more gentle than what it had ever been before, Donghyuck cracked his door just enough to see the three of them standing in the hall. “It will be fine I can tell him everything I remember.” The elder alpha frowned and turned to face the omega. _

_ “Are you sure? I don’t want anything bad to-” Chittaphon silenced him with a kiss before looking at Alpha Lee. With a determined nod, the omega pulled the alpha into his room and securely shut the door, ensuring privacy as he relayed the events of the day.  _

The sound of the cup in his hands smashing as it collided with the floor was enough to draw the male out of his thoughts. He gasped, shifting uncomfortably at the broken glass that littered the floor. He bent, muttering soft apologies as he scooped the shards into his hands. 

“What are you doing?” The alpha was closer than before and it had Donghyuck shrinking back into the cabinets. “You can’t be picking up the mess with your bare hands! Leave it, I’ll go get the broom.” At the alpha’s command, he dropped the glass in his hands and stood completely still, waiting for the alpha to clean the mess up. The alpha bent and swept the pieces into the dustpan before depositing them cleanly into the trash bin and sighing with relief.

“Seriously, you omegas are so jumpy.” The alpha muttered as he brushed his chestnut locks back from his eyes. Then, he took Donghyuck’s hands into his own, inspecting them for any injuries. The touch lit a fire deep inside of the omega as his starved boy reacted in the most drastic way it could. He felt as if his body was lit on fire as sweat beaded on the surface of his skin. He trembled as fluid, something that Dr. Kim had called slick, seeped from his backside and coated his thighs.

“Hey, you don’t look so good.” The alpha murmured as he brushed the omega’s hair back. “You’re burning up and-” The alpha took a deep breath, the scent of vanilla and tropical fruit had his warm eyes rolling back in his head. “-you smell good enough to eat.” The alpha growled, eyes darkening as his nose burrowed its way into the tanned skin of his throat. “Fuck, you smell heavenly.” Donghyuck’s knees buckled as his nostrils flared, all he could focus on was the alpha holding him to his chest.

“Al-alpha,” The omega choked out, tears mixing with sweat as he shook lightly. “Please, please alpha!” The touch of the alpha leaving goosebumps as the cooling hands slid up his shirt. Donghyuck could feel his body being moved as he pulled the young omega towards the room where he resided. 

“Where is your room, omega?” The alpha growled. Donghyuck moaned as another round of slick gushed from his body. He tugged the alpha to a door marked with his name.

“Donghyuck,” The alpha murmured as he shoved through the door. At the mention of his name, the younger gasped, a fresh round of tears falling down his cheeks and pleads to pass his lips. He needed the alpha, needed to feel his touch. His hands grabbed at everything tearing fruitlessly at the alpha’s clothes.

_ Alpha, alpha, alpha _

“Are you sure? Are you sure you want this?” Mark breathed into his ear, his voice raspy and thick with desire. Donghyuck nodded before smashing his lips against the elders.

“P-please,” With that, every ounce of control the alpha exercised was gone. Donghyuck could feel his body being flung like a rag doll as he was pressed up against the wall. Alpha Lee had his lips pressed to the hot surface of his skin as his shirt was ripped off his body. The sound of buttons hitting the floor was met with a chorus of promiscuous moans and sobs of desire. The liquid fire that burned throughout his body left the omega in dire need to be filled; to be bred. He could feel the alpha yank his pants off and part his legs.

“‘God, look at you baby.” The alpha purred as a finger traced the quivering sex between the omega’s legs, the touch sending currents up his spine. “You’re dripping already.” Alpha Lee let out an animalistic growl as he lowered himself between the younger’s legs. “I’m going to make you mine, breed you so well, you won’t be able to walk.” The hot, wet tongue of the alpha gave a gentle, tentative lick before plunging into the omega’s tight hole. Donghyuck sobbed as his fingers twisted into the alpha’s hair, tugging on it to usher the elder to move faster, deeper. Slick gushed from his hole and the alpha pulled away, his nose glistening. The elder licked his lips before smirking at the wrecked male presented in front of him.

He gasped as Alpha Lee’s fingers prodded at his entrance, a sensation that left him euphoric yet scared, the alpha was much bigger than he expected, how was going to fit? There was another gush of fluid between the omegas thighs and a third digit slid into his body. He cried out, his back arching delicately off the bed as his hands fought to find a purchase on the otherwise smooth surface. There was the squelching noise of the alpha’s fingers thrusting in and out of his body and it had the younger in shambles. 

“God, I can’t wait to take you, baby.” The alpha growled in his ear as the hand was pulled away. Dongyuck’s hole clenched on air before something bigger and harder was stuffed inside of him. He cried out, back arching as the alpha thrust inside of him. His nails raked down the other male’s back, tears filling his eyes as the pain was chased away by the searing heat of pleasure.

“A-alpha!” The omega’s sobs sang symphonies to the thudding of his bed against the wall and the squeaking of the mattress. He could feel something coiling in his belly and he didn’t know how to stop it from crashing through his being. His thighs trembled as the alpha’s hands roamed his body, leaving bruises in their wake. 

“Cum for me, love,” The alpha whispered between his thrusts. “Be a good boy and cum for me.” The elder’s lips left filthy kisses down his neck before his sharp teeth pierced the delicate skin of his throat. Clear, sweet fluid, gushed from his body and his eyes rolled back in his head as the elder’s knot expanded, locking them together. 

“Good omega,” Donghyuck’s chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. The alpha was brushing his damp bangs back from his forehead. “My good omega.” The younger’s head was swimming and his senses were overfilled with the alpha’s scent, his touch, the taste of his lips against his own, all of the alpha was on him, in him, was him. He could feel the elder press gentle kisses to the surface of his skin, his eyes fluttering shut as fatigue consumed him.

“Sleep, Hyuck,” He could hear the alpha, his alpha, ushering him to dreamland. “I’ll be here when you wake.” 

_ “Mama!” A young boy screeched. There was the padding of tiny feet echoing through the laundry room. Donghyuck felt little arms wrap around his legs and he looked down to see Taehyung and Minhyung bury their small faces into his legs. _

_ “What’s wrong cubs?” The omega asked as he crouched carefully. Taehyung, the oldest of the two, was holding back giggles as he hid behind his mother. _

_ “Daddy is the tickle monster,” He whispered, holding his younger brother still. “And we’re hiding.” _

_ “No tickles!” Minhyung pouted as his brother shushed him. Donghyuck hummed, tapping his chin playfully.  _

_ “Well, Mama knows a good hiding spot. Do you want to know where?” The children nodded, clearly excited. The omega got to his feet and helped the two boys hide in the spare linen closet, arranging the extra sheets and towels to cover their heads. He nodded in satisfaction, closing the door partway before going back to his task of folding laundry. Suddenly, the door swung open once more, revealing Donghyuck’s mate of six years. _

_ “Hey Duckie, have you seen the boys?” Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist. The younger shrugged, eyes darting to the closet with a smile.  _

_ “I haven’t seen them, I’ve just been folding the laundry. He hummed as the alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, hands coming to rest on the younger’s swollen middle.  _

_ “That’s okay, we can just go and eat the ice cream without them.” Mark teased, eyes also narrowing on the closet where the two children burst out. _

_ “No Daddy!” _

_ “We want ice cream too!” Mark snorted before throwing the boys a mischievous grin. _

_ “Okay but only if you get away from the tickle monster!” The chorus of squeals that followed was heaven on the omega’s ears and he could hear Mark roaring as he playfully chased after their boys. With a sigh, Donghyuck rested a hand on the bump where their third child was growing and began to make his way to the kitchen.  _

_ Nothing could ruin this moment. _

The warmth was ripped away as the alpha he was curled up with was thrown to the floor. The omega opened his eyes, startled to see a wide-eyed Dr. Kim and a sniffling Johnny watching a fuming Alpha Moon grip the younger alpha by the throat.

“Mark Lee you have some nerve!” The eldest snapped, hands tightening around the younger’s neck. “What the hell were you thinking?” Donghyuck whimpered, cowering in fear as he watched his mate suffer.

“Tae,” Johnny reached out, placing a calming hand on the elder’s shoulder. “Let him go.” The alpha sighed and dropped Mark, the latter falling to his knees, coughing and gagging for air.

“Dongyoung, is he pregnant?” Alpha Moon snarled between clenched teeth. Donghyuck glanced over at his mate, watching in disbelief as the younger bowed his head with submission.

“I can’t tell hyung, all I can smell is burning apples.” The doctor seethed. “Maybe if you leave, I can check him thoroughly.” Donghyuck watched as Johnny tugged his raging alpha out of the room and frowned as Mark followed behind them.

“Don’t worry, Mark will be fine, he bruised his ego is all.” Dr. Kim joked softly as he held out a pair of shorts to the omega.

“Does Alpha Moon think I’m pregnant?” The omega asked, pulling the shorts on and wincing as they slid over bruised flesh. The alpha sighed and nodded.

“You had a heat and it’s now over. That’s a clear indicator of pregnancy.” Donghyuck paused, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his hand wrapped around his stomach. He didn’t feel any different and his usual tropic scent didn’t have the usual milky undertones that a pregnant omega had. Dr. Kim was gently pushing him back onto the bed, helping situate a pillow under his head for comfort.

“This might feel a bit uncomfortable, I apologize.” The doctor murmured as he began to press down on the younger male’s abdomen. Donghyuck sucked in a deep breath, watching as the alpha’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” He asked softly, worry building up in his chest. The doctor shook his head and pulled his hands away. 

“I don’t feel anything.” Dr. Kim muttered, disbelief lacing his features. “Have you ever had a heat before?” Donghyuck shook his head and explained to the alpha that he never really experienced a preheat cycle and instead he was put on suppressants from the young age of 9. The omega watched as the other male’s face ignited in calm fury.

“That explains everything. The lack of secure heat cycle, the suppressants messing with your hormones.” Dr. Kim smiled before helping the boy to his feet. “You aren’t pregnant, I would assume it was a reaction from feeling an unmated alpha’s touch. I’ve only read theories but this proves them. How did he touch you?” Donghyuck swallowed and looked down.

“I dropped one of the dishes and was picking it up with my hands. He grabbed them to check for cuts.” The omega explained, face burning scarlet with embarrassment. Dr. Kim couldn’t hold back his laughter, covering his lips to mask the emotion. Eventually, the omega began to giggle too, the icy air melting between the two. When the alpha straightened up, he fixed his shirt, carefully smoothing any wrinkles.

“We should go, I’m sure Taeil-Hyung has ripped your alpha a new one at this point.” The omega nodded and followed behind the doctor into the main room where the rest of the men were. 

“Mark, if he’s pregnant, I’m banning you from my house until the baby’s born, do you understand?” Alpha Moon snarled at the quivering alpha. 

“Taeil-'' Johnny murmured attempts of calming his partner falling on death ears. Finally, Dr. Kim cleared his throat, causing the three others in the room to look at them.  
“Well?” Alpha Moon snapped, eyes narrowing onto Donghyuck’s midsection. 

“Donghyuck isn’t pregnant. His body went into a reactive heat when Mark touched his skin. He’s fine, although I would suggest that any heats from here on out be monitored due to a potential hormonal imbalance.” The omega didn’t miss the collective sigh of relief. He felt gentle, comforting hands wrap around his waist, and he couldn’t help as Mark pulled him flush to his body.

“Soon,” The alpha whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I promise.”


	7. Date: February 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejun squeezed his hands together and tried to focus on his breathing as he waited outside of the door to the Wong residence, eyes trained on the shag rug that undoubtedly came from one of the many factories around the northern part of the nation. The omega frowned and nudged the offensive fabric with his foot, jolting with shock as the door opened. The strong scent of pine trees like the ones that bordered many of the roads in the north. The alpha that stood in front of him was dressed in the standard Vision uniform, the only difference was the bright purple hair that crowned the male’s head. Dejun frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to recall where he had seen the alpha before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so so so so so so so sorry for my absence!!!

Dejun squeezed his hands together and tried to focus on his breathing as he waited outside of the door to the Wong residence, eyes trained on the shag rug that undoubtedly came from one of the many factories around the northern part of the nation. The omega frowned and nudged the offensive fabric with his foot, jolting with shock as the door opened. The strong scent of pine trees like the ones that bordered many of the roads in the north. The alpha that stood in front of him was dressed in the standard Vision uniform, the only difference was the bright purple hair that crowned the male’s head. Dejun frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to recall where he had seen the alpha before.

“Why have you been standing out in the cold? Yukhei and I have been watching you out here on the cameras and hey-” The alpha gasped, his tone laced with awe. “I know you! You’re Dejun, right? The omega that Taeil-hyung rescued was in heat! Are you okay? Do you remember me?” The omega flushed as he recalled the hazy memories of his heat, the pleasure, the need to be touched. His head spun as he tried to focus on the alpha’s words.

“N-not really,” He admitted shamefully, cheeks burning. “I don’t-” Another figure appeared in the doorway, one Dejun had seen many times at Alpha Moon’s house.   
“Yangyang, can’t you see that he’s cold. It’s rude for you to keep him outside, especially with this weather.” The purple-haired alpha, Yangyang, pouted and stepped aside. Dr. Wong stood in front of the omega and ushered him into the warm and inviting home. He could hear loud yells coming from an open door that led to a dark staircase. The omega watched as Yangyang disappeared down the dark staircase, shutting the door behind him. For a moment there was silence before the loud arguing started up again. Dr. Wong just sighed and escorted the omega to a medium-sized room. There was a fire warming the entire space with a vibrant glow and a few pieces of furniture. The alpha sat in a shiny, leather chair, a book and a pen in his hands.

“Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable.” Dejun sat on the smooth couch across from the doctor. 

“Why am I here?” The omega asked softly, not daring to meet the alpha’s eyes.

“Taeil-hyung has been worried about your adjustments to living in the upper part of the nation. I understand that you were brought here by the Vision?” The doctor began to write, Dejun eyeing him warily.

“Yes, things are much different here than they are in the south. There, we worked outside, the only protection from the sun were large hats and our uniforms. Oftentimes, there would be omegas passed out on the side of the field paths and if they were caught, the Vision would…” Dejun trailed off, his hands wringing together. “They always carried large weapons with them, never afraid to stun us to get us moving again.” The omega tugged at the loose fabric of his pants, eyes distant, recalling the horrors of the fields. “During the hot days, some of us wouldn’t get back up. I remember seeing my brother like that. He was just a few days away from being old enough to go to the mill. They kept shocking him but it didn’t do anything but leaving welts on his skin. I never got to see him again.” The omega was trembling, tears freely streaming down his face. “I want to know what happened to him.” He whispered into the stunned silence. “I want to know where he went.” The alpha placed his book and pen aside before handing him a box of tissues. Dejun took a few and dabbed at his eyes.

“It sounds like there was a lot of loss in your life.” The doctor murmured, resuming after setting the box aside. “How did you cope?”

“Cope?” The omega’s voice cracked as his head cocked to the side. 

“How did you deal with the loss of those around you?” The omega bit his lip before squeezing his hands together.

“We would hold secret meetings in our housing units and we would sing and nest. It was nice. I was fortunate enough to live with my brother so it was a familiar, comforting scent. Two weeks later, I was put on a train and brought to the north.” 

“When you arrived at Taeil-hyung’s house, you were in heat. How did that happen?” Dejun swallowed hard and his hand rubbed at the scarred surface of his neck.

“We were working late into the night, the harvest was coming and for some reason, there were more alphas than usual. LuHan, one of the omegas in my unit had gone missing the shift before and we thought he might have gotten lost in the fields, but what a stupid, stupid thing to think. We all know those fields like we know our numbers and names. I was eating my mid-day meal, for some reason separated from the rest of my unit when three of them approached me, and suddenly it was dark. I tried to scream but my head felt fuzzy. All I really remember is a sharp pain in my neck and my body hitting the ground.”

“They injected you with something?” The omega looked up, meeting the Doctor’s tentative gaze. He nodded and chewed his lip.

“I felt so hot and I couldn’t walk or move or see. I could feel my uniform being ripped, I could feel the guard touching me. It was too hot, too sticky, too much.” His head was spinning and his heart raced as panic set in. His chest was tight and he struggled for air. Dejun flinched as the doctor took his clammy hands into his own. His vision swam and he blearily searched for the doctor’s face.

“Breathe, Dejun, you need to breathe.” The alpha’s face was shrouded in darkness as he fought in vain to steady his breathing. The omega copied the breathing patterns the doctor showed him. Finally, he calmed, only to find his body on the floor, back pressed to the side of the leather couch. 

“We’re done for the day,” The alpha said, helping the younger to his feet. “There is still a bit of time before Taeil-Hyung comes to get you, would you like something to drink? I have tea and water.”

“Water is fine, thank you,” He murmured as the doctor led him to a brighter, larger sitting room. 

“Sit here, I’ll be back in a moment.” Dejun watched as the alpha disappeared down the hall before sitting back and closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell as he kept himself calm before a noise pierced his focus. He blinked his eyes open, scouring the room before closing them once more. He gasped as the loud noise once again hit his ears.

“What is that?” He murmured, getting to his feet. He crept down the hallway, peering around the corners of the hallways and glancing into the empty rooms. Finally, he found the source of the noise. Yangyang, the alpha he had met on a few occasions stood in the middle of the room, arms holding and pulling on a brown box on his shoulder. The sweet tones surrounded the omega in an unearthly sound. The noises stopped, Dejun gasped and stumbled forward.

“D-do that again,” He pleaded, the words slipping from his mouth without a second thought. The alpha, stunned and confused, raised his arm once more, a single pitch leaving the box on his arm. Dejun’s eyes fluttered shut as he listened. 

“Have you never heard music before?” The omega whipped around, eyes wide as he bumped into Dr. Wong, gasping as the glass of water fell from his grasp and plunged to the floor. 

“Woah,” The other alpha, Yangyang, caught the glass, the sound of water splashing against the floor replacing the expected sound of glass.

“Careful there,” The younger of the alpha’s smirked, setting the box

and stick aside. “We wouldn’t want a mess all over the place, now would we.” Dejun’s heart thundered as he peered into the dark, endless orbs of the alpha’s eyes.

“Were you practicing Yang? I thought I heard your violin.” Kunhang chuckled and straightened the omega out. Dejun watched the two interact, the elder alpha taking the glass as the other grabbed the box, something called a violin. Yangyang held the instrument back up, quickly plucking at a few of the strings. 

“Xuxi and I are so close to finding the birth records of thousands of omegas in birth mills. It will expose the government for sending them there illegally, Sicheng-hyung is doing most of the work on the inside but these records would set in stone what all of us believe to be true.” The noise started up again as the alpha’s fingers moved furiously across the strings. “I’m taking a breather while Xuxi breaks into their database and-” There was a pounding from the floor below them, and Dejun watched as the collective sighed. 

“I guess that means he’s done it, I’ll be down later with some food and a few electrolyte drinks. Don’t get yourselves caught, you’re in my house, remember?” Kunhang chuckled and tossed a smile at the younger. 

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Yangyang called before he left the room, the violin in his hand. Dejun couldn’t help his awestruck expression as the young male fled the room.

“Sorry about those two, God knows how much sleep either of them is running on honestly. Here’s your water.” The omega thanked him quietly, taking the glass and sipping the water. He had so many questions; why was Yangyang and another alpha, Xuxi, working downstairs? What did they mean by birth records? What was Yangyang doing up here with the strange box he called a violin, and why was his heart pounding in his chest without any sign of slowing? 

“What was he doing?” He blurted out, not speaking before opening his mouth. Kunhang arched a brow as he faced the other. 

“You mean his violin? He was just playing some music he heard on the radio most likely. Why?” Dejun stepped closer, the water glass all but abandoned on a table.

“Music,” Dejun breathed, eyes wide with wonder. “It sounded beautiful.” He grabbed the alpha’s arm in a moment of boldness. “Please,” he mustered out, “Please you have to teach me, I need to learn.” Kunhang took the omega’s hand into his own and flashed him a dazzling smile. 

“Well, I’m sure with a little convincing, Yangyang would be beyond ecstatic to teach you what he knows. I’m sure even his older brother, Kun, would offer some help as well.” Dejun opened his mouth to respond, but the loud chiming of the bell interrupted him. 

“Oh-” Dr. Wong smiled and held an inviting hand out to the omega. “I believe it’s your time to go, Taeil-hyung is waiting for you.” Dejun wanted to protest. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay with the alpha and learn more about the music, the sweet, sweet music that had pierced his ears and implanted in his brain. Reluctantly, Dejun followed the alpha into the foyer where Alpha Moon stood with Yangyang and a tall man he assumed to be Xuxi. All eyes were on the omega as he slinked his way to the alpha’s side. The tension in the arm was awkward, it was clear that Dejun had defiance to leave, his chest throbbing at the very thought. He couldn’t help but watch with disappointment as Alpha Moon led him to the car and helped him into the back seat. 

Chenle’s soft sleeping noises weren’t enough to drive the alpha out of his head, his heart throbbing as the face of the elder flashed in front of his closed eyes. He couldn’t get the events of the day out of his mind, his chest pounding as the faces of the doctor and the hacker. He was roused from his thoughts at the sound of tapping. Confused, he sat up and looked across the room to his bunkmate. Chenle was still dozing quietly, chest rising and falling in time. He sighed, it must have been his imagination. As he hunkered back down and closed his eyes, the sound broke the silence once more. With a hushed sigh, he slid out of bed and made his way to the window, peaking out with a gasp. There was Dr. Wong, a bunch of flowers in his hand, and a shy smile on his face. The omega pushed the window open and arched a brow. 

“Dr. Wong?” The alpha cleared his throat and stepped closer to the window, holding the flowers out to him. Dejun tossed one final look over his shoulder before climbing out of the window and into the snow, immediately crashing into the elder’s arms. He peered up at him, dark eyes glistening in the darkness.

“I can’t get you out of my head. Every single moment I exist is just filled with thoughts of you and I-” The omega couldn’t help but lean into the doctor’s words, his sweet, calming scent mixing with the elder’s much spicer scent. It felt right, natural, but not complete. The sound of snow crunching hit both their ears, and the alpha whipped around, protecting his newly found omega.

“Woah, calm down, it’s just me.” Yangyang approached the duo, a thin box in his hands. “I guess I was a little late to come and profess my undying love to you then.” The younger alpha motioned to leave, but the omega grasped his arm tightly.

“Stay,” He whispered, face heating as he felt his heart throb once more with yearning. “I-I need both of you,” Dejun swallowed as tears welled in his eyes. “And if I can’t have you both then I don’t want to pick.” He admitted quietly and the alphas watched in stunned silence as the omega in front of them buckled. 

“I think we can make it work, I mean I am willing if you are.” Yangyang peered at the elder alpha before he nodded and smiled. 

“Of course,” The doctor brushed the loose strands of hair back from his eyes and hummed. “I guess this means you’ll be moving in then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that all made sense, please leave any questions you have and I will answer them.


End file.
